You're Not Alone
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Violet is a normal teenager.When she gets pregnant, her normal life shatters, she finds herself on a bus to live with her dad and his family.When she meets a certain werewolf,sparks fly. But will she accept the sweet, caring wolf or push him away? Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So I had a poll asking what character I should write for, for Twilight. And the two leading results are Seth and Jasper. I already have a Jasper/OC story, that's on Hiatus because I ran out of ideas. So this is my attempt at a Seth/OC story. I hope you like it, and I hope you review. Thanks!

You're Not Alone

'You're not alone for I am here. Let me wipe away your every fear. My love, I've never left your side. I have seen you through the darkest night'- You're Not Alone by Meredith Andrews

When me and my sister were little, we had dreamed of being princesses. We dreamed of wearing beautiful, poufy dresses, and wearing a shiny tiara. We wanted to be princesses so bad, that we used to buy Disney Princess dresses and we used to wear them all the time. We hardly ever took them off, because we knew that if we did, we couldn't be princesses.

When we got a little older, and we got out first baby dolls, we had wanted to be moms. I used to carry my baby everywhere, taking care of it, making sure it had everything it could need. I had wanted to be a mom so bad, I knew that I would be a great mom.

But when we got even older, me and my sister, started to want different things. She had wanted to be a model, and I wanted a career in music, teaching, or medicine. I wanted to help people get better, help them in any way that I could. My sister wanted people to help her, she wanted a career where she was the center of attention, and everyone worked for her.

My sister got what she wanted when she was 18. She had just barely graduated high school, when she got a modeling job. She was good at that job, she got another. Eventually, she was getting modeling jobs after modeling jobs, until it had become a steady thing for her. She had fulfilled her dream, and my, I mean our, mother was so proud.

Everything my sister did was better than I did. When she was still living with us, she was always the center of attention, and I was always put on the back burner. My, our, mother loved my sister more than me, even if she wouldn't admit it.

But not my father, he was on my side. He and my mother often fought about my sister. He said that my sister got what she wanted too often and that would turn her into a brat. My mother disagreed, and the fighting went downhill. From that tiny little issue, came other, bigger issues that ripped apart their love, and destroyed our family.

I was 8, and my sister was ten when that happened. Now I'm almost 17, and my sister is almost 19. She's off travelling the world, and I am on the way to live with my dad because my mom kicked me out.

I had gone to a party with one of my close friends, who was trying to get over a bad breakup. I had only gone for her; I hadn't even intended to drink. I intended to stay sober, and watch out for her. I had promised myself that nothing would happen. But something did happen.

One of my best guy friends, Colby, handed me a drink. I knew it was alcohol, I didn't want it. I didn't want to drink it. I pushed it away from myself, but he pushed it back. I pushed it away again, and I only drank it because he wouldn't let it go.

Once I did, I knew something was wrong. I knew that something was in there that shouldn't have been. I started to feel dizzy, and I felt lightheaded. I tried asking Colby what it was, but nothing came out of my mouth.

Colby said that he would help me. I didn't believe him, and when I tried to find my best friend, he followed me. When I couldn't find her, and I wanted to leave, he started to drag me upstairs. I tried to yell out for someone to help me, but it had felt like my throat had closed.

I tried fighting back, but Colby wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he pinned my arms down by my sides. I tried to kick him, but my legs started to give out.

By the time we had gotten to a bedroom, I was going in and out of consciousness. I tried to stay awake, I tried to make my body move, I tried to make some kind of sound, but nothing came out. I tried as hard as I could to do something, but whatever he had put in my drink, was affecting me a lot. The last thing I remember before going consciousness was Colby, my supposed to be best friend, unbuckling his belt.

When I came to in the morning, I was alone, and my clothes were lying on the bed. I didn't have to be a genius to know what had happened. I just couldn't believe that it did happen. I never thought that this could ever happen to me, but it did.

As quickly as I could, I got out of there. I went home, and I went straight to my room. I sat on my bed, with all the lights off and I sat there, thinking. It took a while to sink in, but when it did, it sunk in hard. I cried more than I had ever done then. I cried long, and I cried hard. I tried calling my sister, but she wasn't there. I thought about telling my mom, but I was the younger sister, she cared mostly about my sister; my sister was the perfect daughter, not me.

But when I started to get sick in the mornings, I took a pregnancy test. When it was positive, I knew I had to tell her. I just didn't know what to say, or how to say it. I wanted to put it off, but I knew that the truth needed to come out.

So I decided to tell her. I came right out and I told her everything, I told her how it wasn't my fault, how I never wanted any of this. I started crying and she started crying. She started yelling at me, she started telling me that I should be more like my sister; she said that I disappointed her.

She called my dad and she said that I was getting kicked out and that I had to go and live with him. She said that I was sleeping around and it finally had its consequences. She told him, that I wasn't pure enough to live with her; she said that I was my dad's problem now. She didn't listen to a word I said, she ignored me and she jumped to conclusions.

Now I was on my way, on a bus, to my dad and stepmom's house. I was leaving my, not so great life, to try and have a not-so-normal one with my dad, my stepmom, and my stepbrother.

I had never met my stepmom, but I did talk to her on the phone once. I called my dad and explained what really happened. I started crying as I was telling him, and he listened. He just listened to me, and he didn't interrupt. But when I went to say something to him, I heard a woman's voice on the other end. I was confused at first until she told me who she was.

I was expecting discrimination from her. But she wasn't mad or disgusted, she was sad. She was genuinely sad, and upset for me. She told that it was not my fault and that it never would be. She said that no matter what, I should never blame myself. She told me that I was the victim, and that I would be ashamed of what happened, and she said that she understood. She told me that no matter what happened, she would be there for me, and so would my dad. She said told that it was alright. She told me that even though she didn't know me yet, she loved me.

I sighed and I put rest my head against the window and I closed my eyes tightly, feeling tears building up. I was almost 17, and pregnant. I was a single, teenage mother, whose baby's father raped her. I didn't want this baby to grow up in a situation like this, but I was not going to get rid of the baby.

It's not the baby's fault, and the baby won't be punished. I won't end its life because of what happened. Yes, the baby will always be a reminder of what happened, but maybe, just maybe, if this doesn't kill me, it will make me stronger.

Authors Note:

There you go guys. There's the first chapter of my new Seth/OC story. Let me know what you think by leaving a review, and let me know if you like it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! 2nd chapter right here! I hope that you like it, and I hope you continue reading it, and reviewing for it.

Thanks to my first amazing reviewers:

NoReins94: I love Seth too! He's just so cute and sweet! I hope you like where this story goes and I hope you enjoy reading it.

lani'sworld: I'm so glad that you loved it! It's really awesome that you loved it. I hope you continue to love where it's going.

You're Not Alone Chapter 2

The last time I had seen my dad was when I was 10 and a half. My mom was going on a trip somewhere, and she sent me to live with my dad for the summer. I remember everything about his house. I remember how big it was, how open it was, how it felt like a real home, to me at least. Not my sister, she didn't accept our dad's house, she hated it and she didn't want to live there. The only reason why she put up with it was because she couldn't stay anywhere else.

I remember the summer I stayed at my dad's house like it only happened a couple minutes ago. It was the best summer of my life. I was finally in a place where my sister wasn't the center of attention, a place where she didn't get everything she wanted.

My dad, even though he wasn't Quileute, lived on the reservation, La Push. He lived close to the beach and I remember waking up in the morning and wanting nothing but to walk down to the beach. I loved the La Push beach, and everything surrounding it.

Looking back on it now, I should've made more of an effort to see my dad, to visit him, and to visit the place that I once loved. But I didn't visit him or la Push beach. Instead I stuck around at home for the summers and all of the breaks from school. I stayed with my mom and sister, wishing, hoping that maybe things would be the same as they were in La Push.

I sighed and I closed my eyes and massaged my temples lightly. It was almost 3 in the morning and we still had a couple of hours to go. I just wanted to get there and get off of this stupid bus. I never really liked buses where you were forced to sit next to someone. I liked having my own personal space, but that wasn't going to happen on this bus. There were only a couple of buses that went from Seattle to Port Angeles and around the Forks area. And it turns out that there are a lot of people that live around these areas. So I didn't get to sit by myself, I had to sit by a woman who didn't believe in personal space at all.

I turned away from the woman sitting beside me and tried to tune out her endless talking. Instead of listening to her, I looked out the bus window at all of the passing trees, and wilderness. I saw the rain falling down in thick sheets that, if it were dark out, would make it impossible to see out.

That's another thing that I loved about visiting my dad. It would almost always rain, all the time, and I loved it. I loved the smell of rain, the feel of the cool rain falling on your skin, the way it made everything look clean, look pure. But it didn't rain as much as it did in La Push, and I miss it. I miss the rain like I miss my dad. I didn't get to see them very often, but when I did, it was something incredible.

I looked down at my stomach, as I realised we were almost at Forks, and I wondered how my dad would react when he actually saw me. I knew that he had reacted well when I called him, but seeing someone and calling them are two different things. I was almost there, almost ready to see my dad, and I was terrified that I would be pushed away, and that he would be disgusted like my mom was.

When it came time to get off of the bus, and go and wait for those who were supposed to be picking us up, waited until everyone else was getting off, before I even stood up. I slowly picked up my things, wanting to take as much time as I could. Nervous for the first few moments that I would see my dad.

I held my bag tightly in my hand and I looked around for my dad. I saw him smiling at a pretty woman who was quite a bit shorter than him. She had black hair that was short and layered, and she had tan skin so I assumed that she was a Quileute. I watched my dad and the woman interact with each other, they way they acted around each other was different than how my dad acted around my mom.

I slowly made my way over to them, not wanting to interrupt anything, but when I got close enough, my dad and the woman heard me, and they both turned to face me. I smiled shyly at the woman who had a big smile on her face, and avoided looking at my dad. The only time that I did end up looking at my dad, was when he said my name.

I looked at my dad, and saw that he hadn't changed a bit. He was still as tall as ever, and he was still built solidly. He still had his thick dark brown hair, that seemed to have a little grey in it, and of course, his bright green eyes.

"Violet...you're here." I nodded and I stared at my dad for a moment, seeing everything about him, how happy he was, wishing that I could have a little more of that.

"I'm glad you're here." I nodded and paid no attention to the woman, I just kept my eyes on my dad, wanting nothing then to cry and tell him everything, but I knew that I couldn't. Not here at least.

I looked away from my dad for a moment and then I looked back at him. He held his arms out to me and I walked closer and gave him a hug. We hugged for a couple of minutes before he pulled away and smiled at me, then at the woman.

"Violet this is your stepmom, Andrea." I turned and looked at Andrea, and when I saw her clearer, I saw just how pretty she was.

She had a heart-shaped face, and her hair was cut just the right way to show her dimples in a beautiful way. I smiled politely and she held out her hand for me. I grasped it and we shook hands for a moment, before she pulled her hand away and smiled up at my dad, with a love struck look on her face.

"She looks exactly like you." I held in my scoff as best as I could, and tried not to roll my eyes. I looked like my mom, like my sister, not like my dad.

I had long, thick, blonde hair, which I got from my mom, and I got my dad's bright green eyes. I was short and curvaceous and not thin like my dad. I had my mom's face shape, my mom's mouth, and my dad's ears. From outwardly appearance, I was my mom, not my dad.

"Well we should get home so then you can meet your stepbrother." I nodded and I followed my dad and my stepmom, the happy couple, to wherever they had the vehicle.

My stepbrother, what would he think about this? What would he think about having a stepsister who was knocked up? I bet I know what he would say, what he would do. He'd go and tell all of his little friends that his sister got knocked up. He'd laugh and he'd look down on me. He'd probably call me broken, used, dirty, and filthy. That's what my sister said, that's what my friends all said, and that's even what my mom said. Why shouldn't he say that?

Authors Note:

There's the second chapter of You're Not Alone. I hope you like it, and I hope you understand why Violet is really quite hard on herself. Anyway review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it and I hope that you like it.

Thanks to the amazingly awesome reviewers:

lani'sworld

Holly

NoReins94

lilacwolf20

You're Not Alone Chapter 3

I got out of the truck slowly and looked around. We were not at my dad's house. Nothing looked the same, and this wasn't his house. Where were we? I looked at my dad, who was beaming at my stepmom. Was this the house?

"Where are we?" I blurted out, interrupting their moment together. My dad smiled widely at me, and then he smiled down at my stepmom.

"This is Andrea's house. This is where we live." I looked at my dad and then the house.

It was the same size as my dad's house, but instead of being the reddish-brown my dad's house was, it was white. Instead of having no porch, it had a wraparound porch. It was a really beautiful house, but it wasn't my dad's house. All of the memories that I had at my dad's house, weren't here. I had no ties to this house.

"Violet, are you coming?" I snapped out of my thoughts and I looked at my mom and my stepmom. I nodded and I followed them carefully, and quietly.

I walked into the house and put my suitcase down and I looked around the house, not sure what to make of it. It seemed like a nice enough house, but it still wasn't mine. It wasn't my dad's house and it made me a little uncomfortable.

I looked at some of the pictures on the wall, and I saw one of my stepmom with my stepbrother. From what I could tell, he was my age, but he was taller than me. He had short black hair, tan skin, and a big smile that looked like it was forced. I turned away from the picture and turned to my dad and stepmom who were talking quietly, by themselves. I stood there a little awkwardly, until my stepmom sighed and turned towards me. She smiled politely and she walked over to me, until she stopped right in front of me.

"I'll show you your room." I nodded and I followed her up the stairs and down the hall until we got to the last room. My stepmom opened the door and she let me pass her to get into the room.

I looked around the room for a moment before I turned around and faced my stepmom who was looking at me nervously.

"Do you like it Violet?" I looked around the room, and then I looked back at my stepmom who looked hopeful. She wanted to know if I liked it?

"I like it." My stepmom smiled widely and I could see her dimples, just like the boy in the picture.

"I'll let you get settled in. But if you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me or you dad." I nodded and I smiled at my stepmom and waited until she was gone. Once she was gone, I sat down on the bed, and wrapped my arms around my stomach and I started to sob quietly to myself.

I was so ashamed of myself for the situation I got myself into. I know that it wasn't my fault, but I felt as though I could've done something to stop it. But here I was, living with my dad, my stepmom and my stepbrother, one month pregnant, on my own.

I stopped crying suddenly when I started to feel sick. I jumped up, covered my mouth and ran down the hall searching for the bathroom. Thankful that the door was open, I ran inside and threw up into the toilet.

Once I was done emptying my stomach, I leaned against the wall, feeling the tears coming again. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around my stomach again, wanting nothing more than to reverse time. I didn't want to be here and I didn't want to be in this situation.

I sighed and I stood up shakily and balanced myself before I quickly washed my face and looked into the mirror.

I saw my long blonde hair, pin straight, falling into my face. My normally bright green eyes, duller than normal, and tired, that were also puffy and red. I turned away from the mirror and I quickly left the bathroom, on my way to my room, when I saw the boy from the picture in front of me. Taken back by how all he was, I accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry." I mumbled before I ran past him into my room. I slammed the door and I sat down on the bed, and I closed my eyes, wishing for the sick feeling I still had to go away.

I sighed as I finally put my clothes away and got my room the way I wanted it. Today was the second day that I had gotten sick in the mornings and I wasn't looking forwards to the next 8 months.

I was all alone in the house today; at least I think I was. My stepmom and my dad had left to go somewhere, and I didn't know where my stepbrother was or what he was even doing. We hadn't met each other yet, and the only reason why I knew what he looked like was from the picture.

Sighed and I sat down on the bed, and grabbed a pillow and squeezed it. I didn't want to be a teenage mother. I didn't want to have babies until I was in my twenty's. But here I was having a baby when I was only 16.

YNA YNA YNA YNA

I turned on the lamp beside my bed and sat up straight. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a deep sigh. This is the fourth time I've woken up because I couldn't sleep and it was really annoying me. The baby wouldn't let me sleep because every time I tried to, I would wake up feeling sick, but I never got sick.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to coax myself into falling asleep, trying to calm myself down to be able to sleep. I just really wanted some sleep, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

After a while, I tried to go to sleep again. I laid back down and I reached over and turned the light off. I closed my eyes and tried to relax myself into sleep. But that was short lived when the window flew open and then shut.

I sat up quickly and I threw the covers off and turned on the light. I saw the boy from the picture, the one with my stepmom, standing by the window, with an angry expression on his face that quickly turned into a surprised expression.

"Who are you?" I asked not too politely and sweetly. I asked quite angrily and annoyed. The boy got an angry expression back on his face before he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"I'm Paul. Who the hell are you?" I glared back at the boy and I crossed my arms over my chest and went to stand up, when I felt sick again. My eyes widened and I jumped out of my bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. I quickly emptied my stomach and once I was done, I leaned back against the bathroom wall and closed my eyes.

"Get out." I snapped my eyes open and I glared at Paul who was standing above me with a nasty glare on his face. I looked up at him not really knowing what to say. Instead of saying anything, I sat there looking at him in mild shock. He was so tall, and well...tall.

"Get up." When I didn't get up, He reached down, grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I glared at him and ripped my arm out of his grip, intending to yell at him, when he pushed me out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

"What a jerk." I mumbled to myself before I walked back to my room, closing the door quietly behind me.

I sighed and I sat down on my bed and rubbed my hands on my arms a little before I laid down on my bed, and shut the light off again. I laid there for a couple of moments thinking about my stepbrother, the incredibly rude jerk, before I closed my eyes and pushed those thoughts out of my head.

Authors Note:

There you go guys, a new chapter. So you found out who her stepbrother is. In the next couple chapters, not sure when exactly, Seth will come in. Hoped you liked this chapter and I hope that you review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! To make up for the wait though, I give you the chapter you've been waiting for: The imprinting scene! Sorry that there's not too much detail, I'm planning to leave that for the next chapter, when it's Seth's POV.

Thanks to all my stupendous reviewers:

lani'sworld

GabbyInkheart

Holly

You're Not Alone Chapter 4

I woke up early in the morning with a splitting headache. I felt like my head was going to burst and my stomach was going to burn up. Groaning lightly, I sat up and put my feet on the cold, wood floor, and stretched lightly, before hunching over, trying to keep the contents of my not-so-full stomach in my stomach. When I knew that it wasn't working, I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach before leaning back against the bathroom wall and closing my eyes tightly.

I was not going to be able to deal with another 8 months of this torture. I wanted it to be over now. I wanted this baby to be out, so my morning sickness would stop. I just wanted to wake up in the morning and not have to puke.

Deciding that sitting on the ground wasn't going to help me, I slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for balance, and I slowly left the bathroom before I made my way downstairs slowly, then to the kitchen. I sat down in a chair quietly and I put my head on my arms and shut my eyes tightly.

I was so hungry, but I felt so sick. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I wasn't tired.

"Good morning Violet." I didn't say anything; I just nodded and kept my eyes closed and my head on my arms.

"Morning Paul." I heard my stepmom say and my eyes opened and widened when I heard Paul's name. I sat up and looked at him, only to be met by his nasty glare.

"Paul this is Violet, you're stepsister." I attempted to smile at him, only for it to come out as a grimace. We had met yesterday but his mom didn't know that.

"We met last night." My eyes widened at what I had said when Paul clenched his fists and glared at me again.

"You met last night?" I nodded and I tried to decide whether or not to tell her the truth. She was his mom and she deserved to know that he was sneaking in.

"We met each other last night when I got up. I wasn't feeling good so I got up and I guess I was being too loud because Paul woke up and that's how we met." I let the lie slip out of my mouth, not really liking the slimy feeling it left in my mouth.

I had just barely met my stepmom and I was already lying to her face. I admit that I felt bad, but I also didn't want to feel the wrath of my already seemingly angry stepbrother. I also have a feeling that last night, he wasn't even that angry.

"Do you need me to buy you anything from the store?" I shook my head and forced a smile towards my stepmom. Truth be told, I was sick to my stomach and I wanted nothing but ginger ale.

:"okay. I am off to work and I will see the both of you later." I nodded and forced a smile again. I looked at Paul once, and I saw his glare, before I quickly turned around and practically ran up the stairs to my room.

I ran into my room and I closed the door behind me, and I took a deep breath to calm myself down from that nasty glare I was just given. I don't know what I had done to deserve such a glare, but I sure was sorry for doing, I don't know what.

YNA YNA YNA YNA

Once I was sure that my stepbrother was gone, I grabbed my wallet and I pulled out some money before I left my room and I walked down the stairs. I quickly grabbed my shoes and my jacket and I left the house and started walking down the road, to where I thought the store was.

But after ten minutes when I still hadn't found it, I stopped and I looked around for any sign of the store. When I couldn't find any sign of the store, or any house for that matter, I decided to just keep walking on the same road.

Finally, I saw the sign for the store ahead, and if I wasn't pregnant and sick, I would've done a happy dance. I walked to the store as quickly as I could, and once I got into the store, I smiled widely to myself and walked quickly to the pop aisle in search of ginger ale.

Once I found it, I grabbed three bottles and I smiled down at them, the idea of my sickness being slightly reduced cheering me up. I looked down at the bottles that I had in my arms, and I was almost tempted to grab but decided against it.

"Embry!" I heard someone yell behind me before I felt something hit my hand hard. Surprised, I dropped all three bottles, and watched them explode getting ginger ale everywhere. I screamed and covered my eyes, and tried to escape the pop, but I could feel it getting all over myself. I jumped away from the mess, and once it was done spraying everywhere, I looked down at the mess and felt myself getting really, really mad.

"Do you see what you did? You just spilt that! I hope you know that I am not paying for that! That was your entire fault!" I crossed my arms over my chest and I glared down at the mess.

I looked up at the two guys laughing side by side, and I glared at both of them, feeling myself losing my patience very quickly.

Excuse me! This is not funny!" The two boys looked at me, and one of them looked a little guilty, but the other kept staring.

I looked at the guy that was staring intensely at me, and I was taken aback by just how amazing he looked. He had short black hair, like my annoyingly rude stepbrother, but it looked better on this guy. He had a shocked look on his face, before he showed an amazed wide smile. I saw his eyes light up and saw that instead of a plain brown that I expected, he had deep brown, almost chocolate colored eyes. I looked at him more closely and saw that while he was as tall as the guy beside him, he wasn't as muscular, but he was still well built.

Getting tired of him staring at me, and annoyed at my wet, sticky self, I gave him a not so nice look, and waited until he stopped staring at me. Realizing that he was in some sort of daze, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Are you going to apologize?" The guy looked shocked again, before his face softened and he got a goofy grin on his face. Then, realising what I said, he got a confused look on his face.

"Apologise for what?" I rolled my eyes and I threw my hands up in the air, and tried so hard not to scream at him.

"Do you not see what you did? You destroyed three perfectly good bottles of gingerale! Not only that, but you got the ginger ale to spray all over me and get my all wet and sticky! That's what I think you should apologise for!" the guy looked taken back for a moment before he looked apologetic and worried.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that. I never meant to do anything like that. Not to you." I gave the guy a confused look before I grabbed three more bottles of ginger ale. I shot the guy a look and I turned around and walked away from him over to the cash registers.

I was stopped however when the guy quickly ran in front of me stopping me from walking anymore. I rolled my eyes and I juggled the bottles of ginger ale, until I felt them being taken from me.

"I'm Seth." I rolled my eyes and I went to grab another bottle when he held it out of my reach.

"What's your name?" I didn't answer him; instead I reached for the bottles again, only to have him pull them away again. I sighed and I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, trying to avoid his amazing eyes that seemed to be drawing me in.

"You want to know my name? My name's Violet. Nice to meet you. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go because I am very buys." I glared at him and I yanked the bottles away from him and walked over to a till. Ignoring the hurt look on his face, I waited for a cashier to come, only to have the weird guy, Seth, walk behind the till.

"Violet is a beautiful name." I could hear the other guy he was with laughing and I didn't know why, but it was really annoying me.

"That's $4.64." I quickly handed him the money and our hands touched. I felt sparks when we touched hands, and I went to pull my hand away, when I stopped due to how hot his hand was. Ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach, and the annoyance of still being here, I stood there for moment thinking about how hot his skin was.

"Are you okay? Violet?" I snapped out of it, and I glared at him, grabbed my change and grabbed my bags.

"I am fine." I gave him another look before I walked away from him and his odd looks. I walked past his crazy guy friend who was practically on the ground due to laughter.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So there was the Seth/OC imprinting scene. The next chapter will most likely be in Seth's POV, and then you'll be able to see/read the whole imprinting scene in more details. Hoped you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I do hope you like it and I hope that you review.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Holly

Grim1989

lani'sworld

OceansChild 2Lieutenent2Artemis (Sorry. I had to put a space somewhere or else it wouldn't show up)

NoReins94

GabbyInkheart

You're Not Alone Chapter 5

Seth's POV

I ran into Emily's house and took the last chair available, then I quickly grabbed a muffin and shoved it in my mouth. Without really chewing, I went to grab another one, but pulled my hand back when I felt Emily's wooden spoon meet my hand.

"One at a time Seth! And remember to chew!" I rolled my eyes but listened to Emily anyway. She was like our pack mother, plus she was engaged to Sam and if we didn't listen to her, we'd have to deal with Sam.

"Sorry Emily!" I smiled at her before I grabbed another one and shoved it in my mouth. Emily rolled her eyes and she went back to baking something else.

I smiled to myself after my 6th muffin and I sat back in my chair, and relaxed while I still could. We were done patrol and after a long night of running around searching for leeches, it was nice to sit and eat.

The idea of relaxing and being distressed was short lived when Embry ran into the house. He ran straight to me, and he grabbed my shoulder and glared at me.

"We have to work. Just because you think you can run off doesn't mean you can miss work." I rolled my eyes and I stood up, grabbing another couple muffins, and I followed Embry out the door, to his truck.

Once we got to the grocery store, I said a quick hello to Embry's mom and then I got to work. I started stocking shelves and putting stuff away, when I felt something hit the back of my neck. I turned around and saw Embry smirking at me with a package of elastics. He threw a package at me and I looked at them for a moment before I felt another elastic hit my hands.

I ripped open the package and I started grabbing elastics and shooting them at Embry. He quickly took off down another aisle and I quickly took after him shooting them after him. I shot another one, but instead of shooting him, I accidentally shot a teenage girl. She dropped the pop she was holding and it exploded and started going everywhere.

I started laughing along with Embry, not feeling bad at all. It was really funny seeing all of the pop spraying on her getting her soaked with the sticky liquid. She turned towards Embry and I, her head slightly down looking at the mess she was.

"Did you see what you just did? You just spilt that! I hope you know that I am not paying for that! That was your entire fault!" I laughed beside Embry, watching the girl looking over the mess again.

"Excuse me! This is not funny!" I looked up at the girl and I felt everything stop. It felt like nothing was moving, and it felt like I couldn't see anything at all. I could only see her.

She had dark brown hair that was past her shoulders, and curled slightly at the ends. She was shorter than me; she looked like she was about 5'3". She had natural curves that made her more beautiful than any other girl I had ever seen. I looked back up and I met her eyes and was winded. Her eyes were a stormy green/grey that stopped my breathing. I know that I sounded like a sap, but she was everything. She was my life, my world, my only reason for being here.

"Are you going to apologize?" I snapped out of my daze and I looked at my beautiful, nameless angel, and got confused. What did I have to apologize about?

"Apologize for what?" I asked confused because I had no idea what I had to apologize for. I saw my angel get frustrated, and she looked like she was going to yell at me but instead she just gave me a dirty look.

"Do you not see what you did? You destroyed three perfectly good bottles of ginger ale! Not only that but you got ginger ale to spray all over me and get me all wet and sticky! That's what I think you should apologise for!" I looked at my angel and realised that I had caused this. I had made this big problem.

My face dropped and I started to feel weighed down by the guilt of what I did. I did this to my beautiful imprint, my gorgeous, amazing imprint.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that. I never meant to do anything like that. Not to you." I was so sorry and guilty and I hoped that my angel could tell that. I looked at her, smiling widely at how perfect she was, but my smile dropped when she grabbed more bottles of ginger ale and walked away.

Panic set in, and all I could think of, is why she needed the ginger ale. Was she really sick? Did she need to go to the hospital? Who was taking care of her?

"Go after her." I didn't really register what Embry said. I ran after her, and in front of her making her stop. She looked up at me and she started to move the bottles around and before I could stop myself, I grabbed them from her. She gave me another dirty look and I tried not to act hurt. Instead I smiled widely at her.

"I'm Seth." She ignored me and she reached out to grab the bottles back, but I held them out of her reach. She shouldn't have to carry these; I can carry these for her.

"What's your name?" I asked gently and she ignored me again and reached for the bottles. I pulled them away again and I could the angry expression creep back onto my angel's face. Even when she was mad at me, she was beautiful.

"You want to know my name? My name's Violet. Nice to meet you. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go. I am very busy." My angel glared at me, then she yanked the bottles out of my hands and walked over to a till. My face fell again, and I felt horrible that I had laughed at her instead of helping her. I felt horrible because she didn't feel the same pull that I felt. She didn't feel the same way; she kept glaring at me and walking away.

I looked back up at my angel and saw her standing at an empty till waiting for someone to help her. I quickly ran over and got a big smile on my face, determined to make her smile.

"Violet is a beautiful name." I could hear Embry laughing at me and I made a mental note to kill him later. I saw my angel looking at me, and then at the total waiting for me to say it.

"That's $4.64." She handed me her money and our hands touched accidentally. I shuddered slightly from the feeling of her soft, silky skin, and tried not to creep her out too much.

"Are you okay? Violet?" My angel snapped out of her daze and she shook her head lightly, then glared at me. She quickly grabbed her things, glared at me and walked out of the store.

Once she was gone, I felt empty, hollow, and cold. I felt like when she wasn't by my side, I wasn't complete. I stood in the same spot for a moment just staring at the last place that I seen her. I could still hear Embry laughing from behind me but I didn't care. I was still in slight shock from imprinting on the greatest girl alive. She was just so...perfect.

"You just met the chick and you're already whipped." I turned around and I gave Embry a shove. He kept laughing about me, mentioning how he couldn't wait to tell Sam and Emily. I broke out into a bigger smile and nodded. Sam and Emily would be so excited, and Emily would want to meet her right away. She could be friends with Kim, and she would fit into the pack.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So there's the imprint chapter. Hoped you like it and hope you let me know what you think. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Gabbyclark20

lani'sworld

DareBare13

NoReins94

Keepersblood

AliciaEM

Jules

Madame Lizzie

kyra3015

Blairx6661

gothic-hands

ehkooner

You're Not Alone Chapter 6

I stormed into the house, feeling anger surge through me, along with nausea, and a bunch of other emotions. I was angry that the stupid boy in the store bumped into me, and if I wasn't feeling so sick and tired, I would go back there and give him a piece of my mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped my head in the direction of my step-brother, who was standing on the stairs, glaring at me. He had an angry look in his eyes, and I figured that he was angry most of them time.

"It's none of your business." I spat out and him and set the bottles of ginger ale on the table, glaring down at them, feeling them wet and sticky.

I had felt that I might need them, but looking at them now, I felt sick to my stomach and didn't believe that I could drink it even if I wanted to. I wasn't sure how that would go down, seeing as this morning, I couldn't keep anything down.

"Did you get any food?" I turned around and saw my step-brother walking past me and over to the fridge. I saw him open it and then I saw him pulling out different kinds of food, before he closed the fridge again.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." I crossed my arms over my chest and pushed down the nausea that was flowing over my body. I didn't care if he was older than me, or more imposing than I was, I wasn't going to take crap from him, especially being pregnant.

"What good are you then?" I heard him spit that out at me, giving me a nasty glare. I rolled my eyes and went to open my mouth to say something back to him, only to feel bile rise up my throat.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth, turned around and ran towards the bathroom. I opened the door and all but threw myself on the floor in front of the toilet and emptied my stomach into it. I closed my eyes and emptied my stomach over and over, until I felt like I was going to pass out.

'I hate this. Why did this happen to me?' I groaned and pressed my back to the wall, clamping my eye tightly, I fought off a wave of tears, and forced myself to stay calm, reminding myself that I wasn't the only in the house right now.

YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA

I tossed and turned, rolling all over my bed, trying to get to sleep, trying to will my brain and body into sleep. I had been trying to get to sleep for over an hour, and so far nothing was working. I tried reading, listening to music, having a shower, everything had worked before, but nothing was working.

I sighed and sat up in my bed, leaning up against the headboard, I ran a hand through my hair, and took a deep breath. My bed was hot, my room was cold, and I was in between I was feeling sick, annoyed, tired of everything to do with this pregnancy and I was only one month pregnant.

I groaned and laid back down in my bed, my blankets half off my body, only covering my thighs and legs, letting my calves and ankles, get cooled by my room. I clamped my eyes shut and cleared my mind free of thoughts, relaxing and getting my body and mind get ready for bed.

I smile at the thought of going to sleep, when I heard a loud, clear how outside my house. I sat up in my bed, threw the covers off and walked to my window. I opened it up and looked outside, looking for what howled, seeing how close it may or may not be.

When I didn't hear it again, or see anything moving, I turned away from my window and went back to my bed. I lay down on my bed, pulling the covers up to my chest, curling up in a ball, I clamped my eyes shut, and forced my body still.

Seth's POV

I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face; the grin that kept making its way onto my face. The moment I had stepped in the house, everyone knew. They all knew that it had happened, and there had been mixed reactions throughout the house. The girls, of course, were giddy and happy for me, talking loudly about how she would fit in great.

The guys that had imprinted were all happy for me, congratulating me on finding the one person I would spend the rest of my life with. They were just as happy for me as the girls were.

Then there were the guys who hadn't imprinted. They were happy for me, to a certain extent. They complained that they would now have to deal with another mind clouded by an imprint. But once they got past all the joking and the sarcasm, they were genuinely happy for me.

"Who's the lucky girl Seth?" I grinned wider and pictured my beautiful imprint in my head. Even though I had first met her when she was angry at me, she was still beautiful and she still made my heart beat at unnatural speeds.

"Her name is Violet and she is the most beautiful thing I have set my eyes on. She has the most eyes I have ever seen." I grinned again, picturing her eyes in my mind, flashing dangerously, angry, but beautiful nonetheless, piercing my soul, connecting us.

"He's already whipped and he just met her. What a dog." I heard Embry joke with Jake before he pushed my shoulder roughly, throwing his head back and letting out a loud laugh.

"Just you wait Embry. It'll happen to you." Emily scolded Embry, before she smiled at me, handing me one of her famous muffins.

"Congratulations Seth. I'm happy for you." I smiled and leaned back in my chair, taking a huge bite out of my muffin. I've never been happier in my life. I've never felt such emotions run through my body; the need to protect, to possess, and to love.

"Paul you missed patrol again." I heard Paul snort from behind me before he pushed my shoulder as roughly as Embry did, flashing me a smirk.

"You finally gonna get some action huh Seth? You're not going to be little innocent Seth anymore." I shoved the rest of my muffin in my mouth, stopping myself from saying something that would cause Paul to lash out at me

"Who's the girl?" I swallowed everything in my mouth before I grinned widely. I would never get tired of telling people this.

"Her name's Violet, and she has dark brown that curls at the ends, and she has the most amazing stormy green/grey eyes I'd ever seen." I told Paul, grinning as widely as I could, but when I saw his face, I stopped grinning. There was something that he knew, and I wanted to know. If it had anything to do with my imprint, then I needed to know.

"Violet?" I saw Paul stare at me for a moment before clenched his fists and took three, long, deep breaths. I could see him shaking and I knew that he was close to losing control of his body. I could tell that he was going to phase soon if he didn't calm down.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked nervously, not really understanding why Paul was getting so angry over this. He was happy for me, sort of, just a moment ago and now he was ready to phase in anger.

"You want to know the truth?" Paul snapped at me, opening his eyes, I saw anger flash through them, along with the wolf instinct we all had. I didn't say anything, watching Paul for a moment.

"She's my stepsister and she's pregnant." Paul pushed his chair back, flipping it over, he grabbed a couple of muffins shoving them in his mouth, he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him, leaving the house shaking a bit.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the wait guys. I wasn't sure how to go on with the story and I had writer's block. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So here is a new chapter, a much short wait too. I hope you like it though!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Gabbyclark20

Chardy

ehkooner

Anonymous reviewer

CuriousGeorge23

DareBare13

Holly

AliciaEM

You're Not Alone Chapter 7

'You cry yourself to sleep 'cause the hurt is real and the pain cuts deep.' You're Not Alone by Meredith Andrews

I stood by my window, looking down at the front yard, letting a heavy sigh out of my mouth. I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders tightly, and shuddered at the feeling of the cold wind brushing past my arms.

I turned away from the window and gripped my blanket tighter as I made my way to my door. I opened the door and made my way downstairs, creeping down as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake anyone, especially Paul; I didn't think he would be too pleased with me if I woke him up.

I let out another sigh and I opened the door to the house, and stepped outside. I let out a short shudder, feeling the wind nipping my skin through my blanket. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the faint scent of rain and grass.

I opened my eyes and walked over to the porch swing and sat down on it, fidgeting until I was curled up on it, with my blanket over my body. I knew that I would be cold out here, but it was better out here than in my room where sleep would never come.

I pulled the blanket as close to my body as I could, and laid my head down on one of the pillows that were on the swing. I clenched my eyes closed and tried to fight off the images that were invading my mind.

My 'best friend' handing me a drink that was spiked, my body feeling numb after I woke up, my body giving me warning signs that something was wrong, and of course, sitting in my room, in the darkness with the pregnancy test in front of me. It had just been laying there, with the little + sign, mocking me, telling me that my life would never be the same.

"I hate you for doing this to me." I let out a sob and clenched my fists tightly by my side, crying out loud, feeling fear and uneasiness spread through my body. I was so unsure about this baby and my life; I had no idea how I was going to deal with all of this.

"I hate you for making me feel completely alone. It's not fair."

YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA

Seth's POV

I felt the familiar tingling sensation run through my body before I felt a slight tearing at my skin, and before I knew it, I was on all four of my paws, running through the woods. I could hear my brothers voice's in my head all talking at once, but I only focused on one thing: Violet.

I felt the pull getting stronger and stronger until I felt like I was getting ripped in two. I ran faster through the woods, turning and avoiding trees until I reached the house I was aiming for; the house with my imprint's smell lingering in it and around it.

I stopped running and got down onto my stomach and began crawling towards the front yard, staying as close to the trees as I could be without being seen. I continued to crawl around the front yard until I stopped cold by the sounds of someone sobbing.

I quickly jumped up and ran around to the front yard, and had to stop myself from whining loudly and running over. There on the porch swing, wrapped tightly up in a blanket, was my beaufitul imprint, sobbing her eyes out.

I dropped down to my belly again and crawled closer to her, wanting nothing more than to run up to her and hold her in my arms, rocking her back and forth, telling her that it would be okay, that everything would be okay. But I knew that if I walked up to her like this, she'd just get scared and then I would never be able to see her.

"I hate you for making me feel completely alone. It's not fair." I tried to stop myself but I couldn't help it. I let out a loud, sad whine, feeling the need to comfort her, run through me until it was almost unbearable. She didn't know it but she would never be alone, I would always be there for her, no matter where she went or what she did, I'd be there for her.

I listened to her sob for a few more moments before I heard the sobbing stop. I looked at her carefully, her soft, beautiful face, and saw her sleeping. I looked around making sure no one was around, and when I saw that it was clear, I crawled my way over to her, until I was right in front of her. I looked up at her, seeing how peaceful she looked when she slept, and I felt a rush of love go through me. I didn't even really know her and I was already in love with her.

I smiled to myself and I laid down in front of her, my head laying on my paws, and I closed my eyes, feeling completely relaxed. I wasn't going to leave her; I was going to lay right here until morning, when she was going to wake up. By the time that she woke up, I'd be gone, in the trees, watching her wake up, making sure that she was safely in her house before I left.

YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA

This would the time that I would wake up in my bed, in my room, but instead, I woke up outside, with a blanket draped on my body and my head on a pillow. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to figure out where I was, when memories of what happened last night flashed through my head. I couldn`t sleep so I came out here in hopes of sleeping, which I did from the looks of it.

"Violet, what are you doing out here? Did you sleep up here?" I turned my head to the person speaking to me and I found my step-mom giving me a concerned look.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I came out here to see if I could sleep and it worked." I smiled and stood up, stretching, my blanket falling off of my shoulders and onto the swing.

"Oh you must have been freezing last Violet. It was quite cold. Anyway come inside, there's some breakfast on the table." I smiled slightly and picked up my blanket and walked inside.

I walked up to my room, and dropped my blanket onto my bed before I grabbed a sweater, pulling in on over my shirt, feeling warmth return to my body. I smiled and closed my eyes at the heat that came from my sweater, before I opened my door and walked downstairs.

I trudged into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs at the table, and looked at all of the food, trying not to get sick by the smell of the sausage and eggs.

"Did you want something else Violet? I know how cravings and morning sickness makes certain foods...unappealing." I looked up at my stepmom momentarily before I reached over and grabbed a piece of toast gently.

I took a small bite out of the corner of it and chewed slowly, making sure that I wouldn't get sick. Once I was sure that my stomach would hold the toast, I took bigger bites of it, feeling it go down my throat to my stomach, making it less irritated.

"I have to go to work again today but I should be home by 3 or 4. There's some money on the counter if you need to go to the store for anything." My stepmom told me before she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, like she did to me, and smiled at her.

"Thank you." I told her, pulling away from the hug, settling back in my chair, grabbing another piece of toast.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind Violet, but I asked a friend of mine to come and check up on you later to see how you are. She's also pregnant and I thought that maybe you could spend some time together, you know help each other out." I listened to every word my stepmom said, not sure whether I should be excited about meeting new people.

I wasn't sure what the other person would say about a 17 year old being pregnant, and I didn't think I could take too much judgement on the subject.

Authors Note:

Okay so here is a new chapter, an update that didn't take as long. I hope you like it and I hope you review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I sat there at the table for a while before I sighed and stood up and started walking around the house. I was extremely bored and wanted to do something but I had no idea what I should do or wanted to do.

"I'm so bored!" I whined and eventually made my way to the living room, and flopped down on the couch, blowing stray hair out of my face.

I didn't want to go to the beach because I didn't even really know where it was, and my stepmom told me not to go wandering in the woods because I didn't know the area.

"I could go to the store..." I started to stand up when the guy from earlier this week popped in my head. He worked at the only grocery store in La Push and I didn't want to drive while I was so new here.

"Bored!" I let out an exasperated sigh and threw my head back against the couch. There was nothing for me to do now.

"Violet?" I sat up, my heart racing when I heard my voice, but calmed down when I realised that there was also a knocking on the door.

"Hello? Violet?" I stood up and opened the door, and felt a breath of relief when I saw that there was no mass murderer on the other side.

"Hi. I'm Emily. You're stepmom asked me to check in on you." I nodded and opened the door and stood aside to let her in. My eyes couldn't help but wander to her pregnant stomach and I subconsciously put my hand on my own stomach.

"You're not showing. You must be only 2-3 months." I nodded and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Yeah. I'm just a couple of months." I sat down and looked out the window, sipping my water. I wasn't ready to be a mother, I wasn't ready to even think about being a mother. And here I was...pregnant.

"I brought you some herbal tea. I drink it a lot during the day and it helps me with morning sickness." I looked at Emily and gave her a small smile.

She was probably one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had long, thick black hair that was pulled into two braids. She had clean, tan skin and the only thing marring her beautiful skin were 3 deep scars. But to me, they only made her seem more beautiful.

"Thank you." I finally said, blushing when I had been staring too long.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to warm up some food for you? I brought some just in case you were hungry." Emily smiled and brought out a container of food, that smelt delicious.

"Yes please. I haven't really had the gumption to cook much." I sat up straight and kept sipping my water, feeling a comfortable around Emily.

"Alright. I'll stick it in the oven and while we're waiting for it to heat up, I'll make some tea." Emily smiled and started making her way around the kitchen.

I didn't really understand how she could be so comfortable when she had never met me before, or even knew me. But I guess there were people like that out there. They could be comfortable around anyone and everyone.

"So what school are you planning on going to?" I thought for a minute and shrugged. I didn't know what school I was going to go to. I was on the reservation but I didn't know if I could go to school here or not. There was always the school in Forks right...

"I'm actually not sure what I'm going to do." I frowned and looked out the window feeling a bit of an awkward silence creeping up.

"Do you know a lot of people on the reservation?" Emily turned to look at me and I swear I almost saw a look in her eyes, but I shrugged it off.

"Not really. I haven't really had a chance to meet many people or go a lot of places." Emily nodded, smiled and continued on making the tea.

"Well we always have barbecues on the beach and you are more than welcome to come. Your stepmom and dad always go and so does Paul. You should come some time. It would be really nice to have you." I looked at Emily and found myself thinking it over. She seemed like a really nice person and while Paul wasn't my favorite person, and I'm sure I wasn't his, it'd be nice to meet new people.

"Sure. I'd like to." I smiled and watched as Emily smiled and poured the tea into a cup.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone." Again, it seemed like there was a look in her eye, and a hidden meaning to what she said.

YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA YNA

By the time everyone had gotten back to the house, Emily had been gone for hours. She only stayed for about an hour and a half before she left, saying that she had a lot to cook for her fiancée.

I was back to being bored, but this time I did something about it. I had went upstairs and started and finished unpacking all of my things, putting them in their proper place. And after that I had minorly rearranged my room to make it how I wanted.

"Violet! we're back!" I heard my stepmom and my dad's laughing, followed by Paul's voice and another voice that I couldn't make out. Curiously, I started to make my way down the stairs, closing my bedroom door first, and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you have a nice talk with Emily?" I watched my stepmom shuffle everyone in and I still couldn't figure out who the 4th person was.

"Yes. She brought me tea." I stepped away from the stairs and into the open. I looked at the 4th person and my eyes widened when I saw the guy from the grocery store. The one that made me spill all my nice ginger ale. And then creeped me out at the register.

"Oh. There you are. This is Seth Clearwater. He's going to have dinner with us tonight." I blushed, without knowing it, and avoided eye contact with him.

"Hello again Violet. I hope the ginger ale made you feel better." I looked up and squeaked when he was standing right in front of me, smiling widely.

"Yes. It did. Thank you." I walked around him and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, taking a sip and making my way back to the stairs.

"That's good. I'm sorry for getting you all wet and sticky." My eyes widened and I spat out the water, coughing loudly.

"I'm sorry!" I felt a very hot hand on my back, moving in circles and my face flushed. I didn't now what to think or how to react.

I was being touched by the most attractive male I've ever seen, then he makes me choke, and now he's rubbing my back.

"It's okay..." I squeaked and pulled my water close to my chest.

"I have to finish unpacking. I'll come down for dinner." I told my stepmom and ran up the stairs, not looking back at Seth or saying anything more to him.


	9. Chapter 9

You're Not Alone

Violet's POV

I stood in my room, breathing hard, at the conflicting things I felt. I was mad and embarrassed that Seth had said that, out loud and in front of everyone, but then I felt the heat from his body and his hand, moving circles on my back. It sent shocks through me, making me feel light-headed and dizzy, almost like I was in a daze.

"He is the biggest guy, or man, I have ever seen. Not to mention the most attractive." I felt a blush coming on my cheeks, and I put my hands on my face to try and cool it.

"I'm pregnant." I muttered to myself and my happy mood deflated when I realized that he either didn't know I was pregnant, and that he really wouldn't be interested in me when he found out.

I knew, if I was him or any guy in general, I wouldn't want to be with someone who was pregnant. I didn't think I could handle the stress and obligations that came with fathering a child that wasn't mine.

"Violet?" I jumped when I heard Seth's voice on the other side of the door, and the blush was back on my face. Before I could even make it over to the door, it opened slowly and he slowly walked in, smiling widely as he did.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I watched as he stood there, relaxed with his hands shoved in his pockets, watching me carefully and closely, as if I was going to start getting sick or faint.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I spoke softly, still not sure what to say or do, and I felt awkward with him standing there, watching me. But at the same time, some part of me, a very small part, liked it. I liked the attention I was getting from him and it just felt right.

"You're welcome. So your mom told me you're going to be going to La Push High." I felt him smile at me, and my face got redder and more heated. I could feel the heat radiating off of my face, and I shrunk back, trying to hide myself.

"Yeah...I guess...I didn't really know where I was supposed to go." I looked away from him and focused on the clock on my night side table. It was mocking me with every tick of the second hand.

"I'm going there too." I jumped when I saw Seth, now standing in front of me, a few centimetres between us, and I let out shaky breath. He was a lot closer than I would've wanted, and I could feel his body heat radiating to mine, warming mine slowly.

"That's good. Maybe I could show you around? Help you with your classes." I saw him smile, he had never really ever stopped, and she thought that he looked like a cute little puppy.

"That'd be great..." I still felt awkward, especially with the way he was looking at me, but I figured that it would be better to at least know one person at La Push High, and it was a bonus that he was so nice to her.

"Great. I think dinner's ready. We should go down." I nodded and walked past him, brushing against his huge frame, and shivered when I felt him lean in.

"I'll get the door for you." Before I could open it, his large hand beat mine, and he opened the door and waited for me to leave, before he followed me, and closed the door behind us.

Seth's POV

I heard my pack brothers voices in my head, all wolf whistling, all puns intended, about me going to dinner with Violet. I still hadn't told Paul that I had imprinted yet, on his step-sister, and so far he hadn't found out. I wasn't even sure if he would really care that I imprinted on her, he didn't seem to care about her that much, he made it clear when he complained about having to share his home.

At first I laughed, I found it funny that he was so upset that he had to share his house with a chick, someone he had never met, until I met Violet myself. Until I imprinted on her. Then I was mad that he was complaining about her and how she had 'intruded on his life'. I was beyond mad that he had dared try to insult my imprint.

'_Wait until Paul finds out that you imprinted on his sister!' _I heard Jared's voice in my head, and I growled at him. I didn't want Paul to know in case he had a bad reaction, but I was not going to stay away from Violet. She was my imprint.

'_Are you excited for your dinner date?'_ I growled again, when I heard the tone Jared was using. He was making fun of me, for finally imprinting. I had made fun of him because he was with Kim and he didn't really have any free choice in the matter.

I had made fun of him because he had no longer had any free will, everything he did was to keep Kim happy, safe and protected. Now I was in the same boat as him, and I did feel like an ass. But I didn't know any better and now I did. Now I knew that I couldn't make fun of him, or Sam, or even Paul, if he had every actually imprinted on anyone.

'_You better hurry Seth. You're going to be late for your date with...Violet...' _I growled and jumped at Jared, baring my teeth and biting him, even though he would throw me off, he was much bigger and much stronger. But I did feel a wave of pride when I heard him yelp loudly.

'_Enough Seth!'_ I whined when I heard Sam's voice, his alpha voice, and backed off and kept my head down and low. What he said, went.

'_I'm going to Violet's.'_ I didn't wait to hear Sam's voice or Jared's, I ran through the forest until I came a few feet from my imprint's house. I quickly phased and got dressed, brushing down my hair before I walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

I felt nerves rushing through me, and at this moment, I almost wanted to kill vampires than face my beautiful imprint, especially after the ginger ale incident.

"Seth! There you are! Just in time." I smiled at Violet's step-mom and her dad, then looked at Paul, who had a look of anger on his face. I was trying to keep my imprinting a secret, but I knew that he knew. Just from the look he was giving me, I knew that he had found out. I wasn't sure how, but he did know.

"Violet! We're back!" I waited and when I heard a door close, and then footsteps making their way towards us, and my heartbeat picked up. I could hear her breathing, and her heart, beating in her chest.

"Did you have a nice talk with Emily?" She avoided my gaze and me all together, and instead focused on her step-mom.

"Yeah. She brought me tea." I smiled and knew that I had to thank Emily later for helping my imprint.

"There you are. This is Seth Clearwater." She stepped into the open and I smiled widely at her, waiting for her to look at me.

"Hello again Violet. I hope the ginger ale made you feel better." I didn't know why she needed it, or why she was sick, but I had hoped that she felt better now.

"Yes I did. Thank you." I watched her as she grabbed a bottle of water, and took slow, sips of water.

"That's good. I'm sorry for getting you all wet and sticky." I smiled but it quickly fell when her eyes widened and she started choking on water.

'That's great Seth. Almost kill you're imprint.' I growled in my head and moved quickly, putting my hand on her back and moving it in slow circles, while repeatedly telling her that I was sorry.

"It's okay..." She squeaked then backed away from me, a very attractive blush on her face.

"I'm going to go pack. I'll come down for dinner." I watched as she walked up the stairs, and I felt my face fall. Did she not want to be near me? Did I scare her? Did I make her uncomfortable?

"Hey." I felt a stab to my ribs and I looked at Paul and saw an angry expression on his face, which wasn't very uncommon, but this one actually scared me.

"What?" I tried not to let my fear show, but thoughts were running wild through my brain. What if he tried to keep them apart? What if he said that he couldn't see her?

I stared at him, almost challenging him to say something, even though I wasn't a very old werewolf, or every experienced, but I would fight my hardest to make sure I could keep close to Violet.

"Seth? Did you want to check on Violet? Dinner's almost ready." I perked up and ran up the stairs, taking two stairs at a time until I was outside of her room. I could smell her, as creepy as that sounded, and I loved the way she smelt.

I reached up and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer that didn't come. I waited for a couple seconds before I knocked again, but this time, I had walked in.

"Violet?" I walked in and saw her bags strew everywhere, clothes littering her room. I wouldn't normally think that having clothes everywhere was cute, but with her, it just seemed to make me like her more.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I could see her face flush, I could feel her heart racing, and I knew that she found me attractive, even if she had wanted to deny it or deny the bond we had.

'I love having an imprint.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alright so this chapter was a long time coming. I hope you like it.

I want to thank the reviewers:

SpecialAgentGibbsJr

MakaylaLahote

Gryffindor4eva

snowangel0955

ehluvr3

All-Smiles1234

Attack-of-the-Blue-Penguins

Miaxx (Who is a guest reviewer. Thanks for reviewing!)


	10. Chapter 10

You're Not Alone Chapter 10

Violet's POV

I spent the dinner, aside from eating, blushing under Seth's heavy gaze. He would barely let me stand up and get a glass of water, so when I offered to carry the plates after dinner and wash them, he gathered them up and carried them for me. At first I thought that he had known that I was pregnant, but that was impossible. I had only told my dad, my step-mom, Emily and Paul.

"You shouldn't carry heavy things when you're sick. It could make you vomit." I gave him a strange look, before I rolled my eyes and made my way to the sink.

I put the plug in the sink, grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink, despite what Seth was protesting, and once the sink was full enough, threw my hands into the water and started washing. Seth stood beside me, watching me, before he grabbed a towel, and without asking, started drying the dishes.

It was a small act, but it still help, and I had never gotten help from Paul. He would come in, sit down, eat half the food we made, and then refuse to clean up, or even help. Instead, he would take off, either to his room, or outside to god knows where.

"So why did you move here? It's not like it's not good that you moved here, I'm just wondering why. It seems like more people are moving away from La Push, than moving in." I looked at Seth from the corner of my eyes, and felt like sighing. He was the most attractive guy I had met, the sweetest, most caring guy I had met, and even though I didn't really know him, I felt like I could picture myself with him.

'If I weren't pregnant, and wasn't everything he won't want.' I mentally sighed and kept washing the dishes, trying to find a good answer to his question. I really didn't know how to answer without him knowing that something was wrong.

"I got kicked out. My birth mom kicked me out and I had nowhere else to go." I felt sad as I told him that. My parents had gotten divorced when I was younger, and until recently, I hadn't realized why.

My mom, in my perspective, was the best person I had known. She was hard working, she had loved me, and I thought she had barely made any mistakes; she just seemed perfect. But I realized that she wasn't. She was far from perfect, and I know how imperfect she was, until she divorced my father.

Then, and even now, the light was shed on my mom, and I knew why she had worked so hard and why she had made herself seem perfect. It was because she was so broken, it was because she was exactly like me, and that's why she tried to be perfect.

"Why'd she kick you out?" I ignored Seth and continued to think about my mom, and all of the mistakes she had made, that I seemed to be making.

She had gotten pregnant with me at a young age, and that's why she married my dad. She had been 16 when she found out she was expecting me, and at first she had wanted an abortion, she wasn't ready to be a mother, but as my father told me, she had seen the first ultrasound and her mind was changed.

"She got kicked out because she's knocked up." I froze when I heard Paul's voice from behind me, and I dropped the plate I was holding, in the sink. It fell with a splash and I felt soap and water hit my face, but I didn't react.I could not believe that Paul, my step-brother, who was supposed to look out for me like most step-brothers do, but instead, he was treating me like the dirt on the bottom of his shoes.

"She didn't tell you yet?" I turned and saw Seth staring at me, hurt in his eyes, and I felt my stomach drop to my feet, not literally, but it felt like it. He was looking at me, with not only a crushed expression on his face, but also an angry one.

It didn't suit Seth, it didn't suit his cute, boyish features and his, usually goofy grinning self. It was too serious for him and it made him look completely different and unnatural. It was a look for Paul, for anyone else, but this was not a look for Seth. These were expressions Seth should not be having, yet here he was, standing in front of me, with these expressions.

"Pregnant?" The way he spoke, made my heart clench and I almost doubled over in pain, as he took a step away from me, his smile no longer on his face, but a deep frown, met with the saddest look I had ever seen.

"Seth..." I spoke quietly, still in pain, and not quite sure what to say yet. I watched as he took a step away from me, and I could see that he was starting to shake.

"Pregnant." This time it no longer sounded like a question, but a statement, that he had spat out of his mouth, as if it left a real foul taste in his mouth.

I stood there, and watched as he started walking towards the door, pushing past Paul, slamming into his shoulder, before he finally walked out the door. I heard the door slam, and my body screamed at me to run over to the window to see where he was going, or to even follow him.

"Why did you tell him?!" I turned on Paul and saw him standing there, a slight smirk on his face, and I picked up a plate and threw it at his head. I couldn't help myself, I felt so mad, and I only got more frustrated when he dodged it and let it smash behind him.

"He needed to know before he got in too deep." I glared at him and felt my vision blur as tears came to my eyes.

I knew that he had creeped me out, and I knew that I felt uncomfortable around him, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend and I was in desperate need for friends. Especially since I was going to be starting at a new school, with a baby bump, right until I was about to go into labour.

"I was going to tell him Paul! On my own terms! Not on yours!" I screamed at him and let it all out, all of my rage and anger, I threw out at Paul, hoping it would make me feel better, but it had only made everything worse.

"He deserved to know." I glared at him and threw the cloth in the sink with as much force as I could, and felt the back-splash. I glared at him, waiting for him to say something, but when he stood there, arms crossed over his chest, and a cocky grin on his face, I stormed upstairs and slammed the door to my room, once I was in it.

Paul had no reason to do what he did, I was going to do it, and I was going to do it on my own terms, and when I had known him better, but then Paul had to ruin everything by being an ass.

"I hate you Paul LaHote. I hate you so much." I threw myself on the bed and curled up, bringing my fluffy, brown blanket over myself, and hugged my pillow to my chest, feeling confused as I had the worst pain in my chest that I had ever had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So there were no reviewers :( so I can't thank anyone for reviewing. But I can thank the favorite-rs and followers.

The followers:

GhostDreamerGirl

sweet19gurl

tianemariah

deziprincess88

Vampsrock12345

SakuraDagger15

CandyMe21

The favorite-rs:

tianemariah

Vampsrock12345

Just a quick authors note here:

I had not updated in a long time and had forgotten about chapter 6, so I thought I would clarify something that readers are getting confused on. Seth had been told by Paul that she was pregnant, but he didn't believe him. So hearing it again, in Violet's house, and seeing her reaction, he knows it's true now. Sorry if I confused anyone, I hope that clarifies things.


	11. Chapter 11

You're Not Alone Chapter 11

Violet's POV

It's been 3 days since the disastrous dinner and it's been 3 days since I have seen and heard from Seth. It had confused me, why did I want to see Seth and why did I want him to be near me? I shouldn't to have anyone near me, any guy near me, because that's what really caused this mess, but it felt like he was different.

"Violet, we're going to the bonfires. Are you coming?" I sunk down on my bed and pushed my head into my pillow, hoping to make my dad and step-mom believe that I was asleep, but I knew they hadn't bought it, when they walked in.

My dad walked in first, and I saw his concern written on his face, making him look older than he really was. My dad was not a bad looking man, as creepy as I tried not to make it sound, he wasn't bad looking. He had thick, dark brown hair that, when it was younger, had fell into his eyes. His eyes, which I had, were a mix between green and grey, and his eyes looked like a storm was brewing in them.

"Are you coming or not, Violet?" She looked at her step-mom, who had her hands on her hips, and she saw Paul's angry face, flash on hers before it was gone. Paul had looked like his mom, especially when he was angry, that's when I saw the similarities between them. They had the same, dark brown eyes that looked like chocolate, and the had the same nose and scrunched up when they were about to rip someone a new one.

Needless to say, I was frightened when I had seen her nose crinkle, and I threw the covers off of my bed and sat up. I hadn't figured she would actually come up here and ask if I was going to come, but here she was, standing in front of me.

"i'm coming." I spoke and threw on a sweater, even though I didn't really want to go, I knew that my dad and my step-mom would both drag me out of my room, out of the house and to the beach where the bonfire will be.

I didn't know what to expect or what to think, should Seth be there, and I knew he would be. I didn't know if I should apologize for not telling him, I mean I was going to, but I wasn't ready yet. But on the flip side of the coin, I didn't think I had a reason to apologize. It wasn't as if Seth and I were dating, or even close to dating. We weren't even that close as friends, and here I was, conflicted on whether to apologize or not.

"Well Paul's already left, so he's waiting for us at the beach." I nodded and walked downstairs, almost dragging my feet, trying not to feel sick. My morning sickness was worse than it had been in the past few days, and it really made me just want to curl up in my bed and not go anywhere.

Seth's POV

I sat down on a log that was sitting in front of the beach, my head in my hand, and my elbow resting on my knee. I had no idea that Paul was actually telling the truth when he told me about Violet, I thought he was just trying to screw with me. But when I saw her reaction when he brought it up again, well then I knew.

"She's pregnant. " I sighed and felt someone's presence beside me, and I didn't have to even look, all I had to hear was the huff, and I knew that it was Leah.

Everyone thought Leah was a bitch, and she could be a bitch, but she was still my sister and I had seen how hurt she had become because of Sam and Emily, because of the imprinting. I didn't think she had to act differently or be more polite, I think she acted accordingly. She had gotten her heart ripped out of her chest and stomped on it, by someone she thought loved her.

"She's here." I looked up and my brown eyes, met her sparkling stormy green/grey eyes and I felt like it was just us two on the beach, even though my sister was right beside me, and the rest of the pack was scattered as well. But when I looked at her, it felt like it was just me, her and...my eyes wandered down to her stomach and I frowned.

"She's pregnant." I frowned and repeated myself again, before looking away and looking into the fire. The flames were flicking back and forth and it radiated heat, not that it mattered to me, but as I watched the flames, I couldn't help but think of Violet.

"You don't need to have that responsibility Seth. I know that Sam will try and convince you to support her, but you are just a kid. This will screw up your life and I won't let that happen." At first I wasn't sure what Leah was talking about, but then I understood. She was talking about the bond the imprinting had made between Violet and I. She was talking about how I didn't have to take on Violet's child as my own, how I didn't want to screw up my life by helping with her child.

The imprinting, the bond only affected Violet, not the child growing in her, that's what Leah's point was. That I may have imprinted on Violet, but that didn't mean that I was ever going to be responsible for the child. But I knew that I was going to help take care of her child. I could feel it, deep down, I knew that once my imprint had gone into labour, I would be right by her side, every step of the way.

It was partially the imprinting. I've heard that when you imprint, you see flashes of your lives together, things that make you excited for the imprinting. I didn't believe that was true, until I imprinted. Then I saw flashes of our lives, of what they would be and could be.

I saw her running through the forest, laughing, with a big smile on her face, and I was chasing after her, in my wolf form. I saw her beautiful hair, flowing around her, like waves, and I just wanted to run my fingers through her hair. I saw her sitting beside me, a big smile on her face, a beautiful white dress flowing around her, making her look like an angel.

Everything I saw, flashed before my eyes, what felt like days, months, years, were really just moments. They held promises of our future lives, and I knew that I had to include her child. I couldn't love her and hate her child, because her child was a part of her.

"I'm sorry Seth." I looked up, and just like the minute I had imprinted, I was amazed at her. She had a solemn look on her face, one that made me know that she was sorry, but even looking solemn and upset, she looked beautiful in my eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright so here is a new chapter. I'm sorry if it's short. I feel like this is more of a filler chapter, but that's okay. Hope you like it anyway!

Thank you to the reviewers:

WolfGirl2012

Brittany 21

Riley Person

Elisabeth O neill

.sizemore

Thank you to the favourite-rs:

Elisabeth O neill

faith. ann. sizemore

Thank you to the followers:

kpop2012

hp4evr123

WolfGirl2012

.sizemore

And I'm not sure if anyone had caught the author's note yesterday, so I'll post it again: I had not updated in a long time and had forgotten about chapter 6, so I thought I would clarify something that readers are getting confused on. Seth had been told by Paul that she was pregnant, but he didn't believe him. So hearing it again, in Violet's house, and seeing her reaction, he knows it's true now. Sorry if I confused anyone, I hope that clarifies things.


	12. Chapter 12

You're Not Alone Chapter 12

Violet's POV

Even though I was sure Seth was beyond mad at me, I couldn't help but make my way over to him, keeping my head down low. I wanted to show him that I was sorry for not telling him earlier, and what better way to do that, than to keep your head down low.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly and he looked up at me and I felt myself blush under the intensity of his gaze. All of his attention was focused on me, and it made me feel special despite how crappy I felt about this whole situation.

"I should've told you." I tried to ignore the glare from the woman next to him, and my body went rigid as I tried to figure out who she was. She was sitting close to him, and she had a look on her face, that made me think that if I said anything out of line, she would snap me in half and not have a moment of remorse.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt sick, when I thought that maybe this was his girlfriend, and maybe she hated me because I was in the way, in the middle of those two. If she was his girlfriend, I would back off, leave him alone and never bother him again.

"Yeah you should've." I looked at the woman beside Seth, and felt plain in comparison. She was tall, tan and she had beautiful clear skin. Her short bob suited her and it made her look even prettier, even more so than I could've been.

"Leah! Back off!" I watched as Seth turned and gave her a stern look, and watched as she stood up and stalked off, but not before giving me a nasty glare.

I stood there confused, as Seth pat the log next to him, intending me to sit. I made my way over to the log and sat down, feeling the heat from his body and the heat from the fire warming me up. I wasn't that cold, but I was a little chilled, even while wearing a sweater, so I found it pleasant when I started to warm up.

Seth's POV

I watched as she sat next to me, and I had to tell myself to calm down, after Leah had got me angry. I didn't want to phase in front of her, but the way Leah was looking at her, glaring at her like she was scum, really pissed me off.

Violet did not deserve that kind of treatment and when I saw Leah, glaring at her, I almost snapped. She shouldn't talk to Violet like that, not my imprint, and I wouldn't stand for it. I would not stand for my sister treating my imprint like dirt.

"Leah! Back off!" I could feel the heat from my sister's glare on my body, but I was focused on Violet, who had a sorry expression on her face. She kept her head down and her hair blanketed her face, and I had the urge to reach out and brush it from her face.

I wanted to see her beautiful face, her captivating eyes, and even more captivating and more beautiful smile. I loved her smile and I wanted to do everything to make her smile as much and as often as I could.

"I'm sorry Seth. I wanted to tell you, and I was going to. But I was going to make sure it was on my terms." I watched her sitting beside me, with her hair still in her face, and I couldn't help but reach out and brush her hair from her face.

I moved her silky, long hair behind her ear and felt pride when I was a blush rise on her cheeks, nose and ears. I loved making her blush and sometimes, I found it so easy to make her blush. Even though I hadn't know her for more than 2 weeks, I knew what would and could make her blush.

For example, when I looked at her like she was my world, and she was my world, she would blush and I could hear her heart beating faster. When I smiled at her, and she smiled back, her cheeks would light up and her eyes would get wider.

"I know." I felt like an idiot for saying that, thinking that I should've said something else, and I wasn't sure how she would react. But she looked up at me, into my eyes and mine met her beautiful stormy eyes, and I felt myself getting lost.

"I'm not mad at you. You didn't have a real need to tell me. You could've kept it to yourself, Violet. We are friends, we aren't dating and we aren't committed to eachother." She didn't know that I was committed to her, she didn't know, but I was.

I was committed to her, I would never be with someone else, never want to be with anyone than the beautiful girl sitting beside me. I would always pine after her, always want to be near her and with her. She would always be the girl I would want to spend the rest of my life with, and I wanted her to feel the same way.

"We are friends, Seth. That's why I should've told you. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I don't want to keep secrets from you, and I don't want you to keep secrets from me." I felt like I had been punched in the gut, stabbed in the heart and kicked in the groin all at the same time.

She didn't want me to keep secrets from her, but here I was, sitting with one of the biggest secrets I had. I was a werewolf who destroyed vampires and imprints on a girl he had seen in a grocery store. I had a big secret, and now that she said she didn't want secrets, I could feel it eating away at me, starting out small, and I could almost feel it dissolving my soul until I was swallowed whole.

"No secrets." I forced a smile and looked at the fire, the flames flicking, and felt bad for lying to my imprint, but I couldn't tell her yet. I couldn't tell her about the legends, about us wolves, the pack and the leeches. She had to stay out of the loop for now, even if it would almost kill me for lying to her.

"What happens at these bonfires?" I looked back into her eyes and pushed all of the negative thoughts out of my head, and swore, that I was going to make this night and this bonfire a good experience for her, so that she would come back for another one, one where the legends were actually going to be told.

"We eat, have fun, play volleyball, you can swim, we can just sit here and talk or we can go for a walk. The older guys, mostly Jared, Sam, Paul and occasionally Embry, Quil and Jake drink. I can't cause my mom's here and she would kill me for even thinking about." I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye and smiled, despite feeling like an idiot for rambling.

"I don't drink, I can't because I'm underage, but I don't drink anyway. I never really liked the taste of alcohol, and even if I did, I couldn't drink it anyway. Cause I'm pregnant." She told me she was pregnant again, and I was expecting to wince at the words 'pregnant', but I felt fine.

She may be pregnant, and I didn't know what happened to make her pregnant, whether it was her own decisions or someone else's stupid actions that made her pregnant. I didn't know and I wasn't going to focus on it or worry about it now. She would tell me the story when she was ready, and I would be ready anytime to listen to it.

But that wasn't the point, the point was that I hadn't flinched when she said she was pregnant, I hadn't really moved at all.I was calm, and I didn't feel angry or upset that she was pregnant. I accepted it and made up my mind, despite what Leah would say, to take care of her and her baby. I would take care of her and make sure they had everything they needed, both me and the wolf side of me, were on the same page about her , and my wolf side, were both going to be there, both going to raise her child, and we were going to fight to keep her safe, even if it killed us.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright so here's a new chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on with the concept that Seth has two different sides of himself, the animalistic wolf side of him, and the human side that makes him Seth. I'm not sure.

Thank you to the reviewers:

hp4evr123

WolfGirl2012

Riley Person

I Am Switzerland101

Thank you to the followers:

barrelracer93

I Am Switzerland101

midgely98

Marmite-1

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

camsam17

midgely98


	13. Chapter 13

You're Not Alone Chapter 13

Seth's POV

I sat beside Violet, even though she didn't say much, and so I started having a conversation with Embry, not ignoring Violet, but making sure she had her thinking space. I kept one eye on her, just in case she had wanted to talk or had wanted to go somewhere else. I was sure that she would be just fine sitting there, but should she want to get up, or should she get hungry, I would be right there for her. I would get her whatever she needed or wanted so she wouldn't have to get up.

"School is gonna suck. I'm used ot sleeping in until noon and then patrolling, eating as much as I weigh, then sleeping again." I rolled my eyes at Embry, but let out a laugh anyway, when I saw him pat his stomach. We all had bottomless pits for stomachs, and we could eat as much food as we wanted and it would never show.

"It won't be all bad." I smiled at looked over at Violet, finding many benefits of her coming to school at La Push, and considered myself lucky, imprinting on her.

Quil had imprinted on Claire, and while he hadn't had feelings for a child, because she was a child, he loved her like a brother would love a sister. But he had to go to school all day, and he didn't get to see her until he had gotten out of school. It was hard for him and he often talked about Claire and what she was doing while he was in school.

I didn't have that problem, and I wouldn't have that problem. I was going to be with Violet in school, and she wouldn't be in every class with me, but at least she was close enough to me. I could see her in the mornings before school, during lunch, breaks and after school.

"You're lucky because your imprint is there with you. You're lucky you actually have an imprint. Even if you're not even dating her, you look happier than you were." I listened to Embry, but the whole time he was talking, I was looking at Violet.

She really was beautiful, she had stormy green-grey eyes that I could lost in, smooth pale skin littered with freckles, and she had long, silky brown hair that made her look paler than she probably was, but it suited her. She was beautiful in her own way, and while others may just think she was plain and pretty, but not to Seth. To Seth, it was her understated beauty that made her perfect to him.

"You'll imprint, Embry. And you'll be as happy as Sam, Jared, Quil and I. Just wait." I looked at Violet and frowned when I saw her lean back, trying to make herself shrink back into nothingness. That was impossible when she was with me, I always took notice of where she was and where she was going.

I reached out and gently nudged her side, underneath her breasts, and felt a wave of fear run through me when she had jumped. Did I scare her? Did I interrupt her when she was in deep thoughts?

"Sorry if I scared you." I watched her lean back and shrink down, as if she could disappear underneath my gaze and attention. I was sure that if she was sitting beside anyone else, they wouldn't notice. But she was my imprint and I did notice.

"I feel nauseous and I think I'm going to get sick." I was on high alert and I sat up straight, all thoughts clear from my head. I watched her carefully, and waited in case she had started to get sick here, but when she didn't start vomiting, I stood up and grabbed her hand.

I pulled her up and kept her steady, just in case she started to sway back and forth. I felt her lean into me, and I grinned and stood up taller, letting her lean against more of my body, and felt sparks run through my body. I hoped they ran through her body as well.

"Let's walk down the beach to see if that helps." I started walking, going my normal pace at first, but slowed down when I felt her stumble the first time. I walked at her pace, which to me seemed like I was hardly moving, but this was about my imprint, not me.

Violet's POV

I sat beside Seth, not really saying too much, instead I listened to the indistinct conversations that were going on, before I felt a gentle nudge to my side. I jumped and looked over at Seth, blushing when I saw a lopsided grin, matched with a 'sorry' expression.

"Sorry if I scared you." I shook my head, even though he had scared me, and leaned back, stretching my back, and also trying to shrink into myself.

Across from me, well across the fire, there were 2 large guys, I think their names were Jared and Quil, cooking hotdogs, and while I normally loved hot dogs, right now the smell was making me nauseous.

I felt like if I tried to sink back, and try and make myself invisible, then maybe I could sneak off to the edge of the woods and get sick. But when I felt Seth nudge me, and when I looked at him, I felt myself spilling my guts, not literally, about my nauseousness.

"I feel nauseous and I think I'm going to get sick." I told him slowly and lightly, and turned to get off the log, when I felt Seth grab my hand and pull me up. My head swirled when I felt his hand in mine, and I leaned into him as I felt slightly dizzy.

I didn't know whether it was because of the shocks that went through me when Seth touched me, or whether it was because I was having some more all-day-sickness. I wanted it to be because of Seth, I really did. I wanted to feel dizzy because of Seth and the way I felt when he held hands.

"Let's walk down the beach and see if that helps." I felt myself nod and I stepped over the log, and walked after Seth, trying to ignore the wolf whistling that followed us as we left the group, and kept walking.

I felt myself blush when I let out a shiver, and soon after, found myself underneath Seth's heavy, hot arm. I felt the heat radiating from him, and felt myself warm up, the shivers soon gone and replaced by a comforting feeling.

"Feel better?" I looked up and him and then looked down at the sand as we walked. I felt so comfortable with him, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I didn't want to be uncomfortable around him, but I didn't know if I should really let another guy get so close to me.

"Seth...I need to tell you something." I bit my lip and thought about whether I should really tell him about my rape, about how I had gotten pregnant. I felt like this was a new start, I felt like La Push was a place that I could start over, and to start over, I needed a friend who I kept no secrets from.

"Violet?" I stopped and felt nausea rise up my stomach and my throat, and I gulped in air, filling my lungs, and tried to stop tears from pricking my eyes. I avoided his gaze, knowing that if I had looked at him, looked into his eyes, I would break down and I didn't want to do that in front of him.

"I was raped. That's how I had gotten pregnant. My virginity was stolen from me." I spoke softly, not looking at him, or near him. I kept my eyes on the sand below me, keeping all of the concentration there. I didn't realize what was happening around me, until I heard a loud, angry wolf like growl, and when I looked up, I saw a sandy coloured wolf in front of me where Seth once was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Alright so here is a new chapter. Hope you like it!

Thank you to the reviewers:

holly

Thetroublewithex's

WolfGirl2012

hp4evr123

Riley Person

Claudia

I Am Switzerland101

Thank you to the followers:

IngridHeggland

Gothic-Angel342

Aniles

Teamwerewolf4eva

CrackHeadBlonde

Thank you the favorite-rs:

venglish1984

nrg411

nannie girl

midgely98

kali yugah

Thetroublewithex's

Sorry if I missed anyone!


	14. Chapter 14

You're Not Alone Chapter 14

Seth's POV

I hear the word rape come out of Violet's mouth, and I started to shake, I knew what was coming but I couldn't stop it. I could feel her fear coursing through my veins, I could feel her anger, her betrayal, and it all mounted up until I couldn't take it anymore.

I had felt my clothes ripping and I took 4 steps back, my strides as big as I could make them, and when I felt I was back far enough, to not hurt her, I had phased. My skin was ripped and replaced with fur, and I let out a loud, pissed off growl.

Images were flowing through my head of Violet, being held down, screaming and begging someone to help, but no one came. I had images of her lying there afterwards, broken and hurt beyond repair. I could see her lying on her bed, shaking as she stared at the pregnancy test, seeing the little pink symbol. Images of her telling her bitch of a mother, and her mother throwing her out onto the street, pregnant, broken and with no where to turn.

I couldn't stop myself from growling and shaking my head, I was not mad at Violet, I could never be mad at her for what happened, she didn't deserve it. She deserve what happened to her, and I swore that if I had ever found the cockroach that had done this to her, I would rip him apart. Piece. By. Piece.

'_Seth._' I heard Paul's voice in my head and I snapped and turned to look at him, his wolf form running towards mine, and I let out a loud angry growl, placing myself between Violet and Paul. I didn't know what she was thinking right now, if she was scared or in disbelief, but no other man was ever going to hurt her again. I would make sure, I promised on my life, that no one would ever hurt her like that again.

'_He raped her Paul! She is pregnant because she had gotten raped!_' I growled at him, as I heard his thoughts about Violet. Paul thought that she had been sleeping around, that she just didn't care about getting pregnant, and that she just wanted to have sex.

But Paul was wrong. She didn't just want to have sex, she didn't want sex at all. She had told me that she had gotten raped. She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this.

'_I didn't know Seth. I'm sorry._' I growled at him and his thoughts, and felt like I wasn't the one he needed to apologize to. Paul needed to apologize to Violet, not me, and I wouldn't forgive him until she did.

"Seth you need to calm down." I heard Sam to my left, and although he wasn't in his wolf form, I was still putting myself in front of Violet. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, I knew he wouldn't do anything of the sort, but I was still in shock and on edge from learning that some cockroach had raped her.

"That's not Seth." I heard Violet's voice from behind me and I turned my head, and let out a loud whine. I dropped to my stomach and crawled over to her, making sure to keep my ears down, showing that I was not dangerous to her, and that I was not a threat to her.

She stared at me, I could feel her gaze on me, and with every inch that I had crawled toward her, she took a small step back. I whine again, trying to show her that I was Seth, that I was still me, just in a different form.

"I know that this is hard to understand, Violet. We didn't want you to find out this way, we wanted to wait. Seth wanted to wait until you had gotten more comfortable around him." I had to thank Sam for putting it into better words than I could. But I could only thank him if she believed me.

"A giant wolf? Are you kidding me?" I whined and crawled closer, this time she didn't back away, and I felt myself wagging my tail. At least she wasn't moving away, and she had her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Look at his eyes, Violet. Those eyes are Seth's eyes." I put my head on my paws and looked up at her, watching her closely and carefully, and staying as still as possible. Even though I was smaller than everyone else in my pack, being the youngest so far, I was still as big as her, just laying down. When I stood up, I towered over her form, making it really sink in how short she was.

"Seth..." I heard her whisper and I watched as she knelt down and ran her hands through my fur. I closed my eyes and heard the thumping of my tail on the sand. When she was running through my fur, it felt better than I could have ever imagined and I loved the feeling. It was relaxing and it made me calm down almost to the point of phasing back.

Violet's POV

To say I was in shock would be a major understatement. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, finding the spot where Seth once was, was occupied by a giant wolf. I was scared and felt that if I were going to have to die one way or another, it would not want to be this way. I would never want to get eaten by a hungry, saliva filled wolf that could kill me in less than 5 seconds.

"Look at his eyes Violet. Those are Seth's eyes." I looked from Sam to Seth and looked into his eyes, the wolf was my height just laying down, and when the wolf was standing up, it towered over me, making me feel small and weak.

I told myself to just do it, and when I looked into the wolf's eyes, I saw Seth's deep captivating eyes and I felt myself conflicted. I didn't know whether I should run away and never talk to Seth again, or whether I should stay where I was.

"Seth..." I whispered and I knelt down and reached out my hand, slowly, as if I was afraid it would get bitten. But when nothing happened, I reached out further, touching his soft sandy coloured fur. I was surprised at how soft his fur felt, I had half-expected it to be rough and a little ratty. But it wasn't rough and it wasn't ratty, it felt soft and silky like a big fluffy dog.

"This is Seth?" I asked Sam, but kept my gaze on Seth, wolf Seth, and smiled slightly when I felt his muzzle nudge my hand, his cold wet nose pressing against my palm. He really did remind me of a dog, the way his tail wagged when I pet him, and the way he nudged me when I wasn't giving him enough attention.

"I'll let him explain that." I frowned and looked at Seth, confused, but when I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me backwards, I realized Seth needed some space. I took some steps backwards, watching him, when I saw the wolf starting to disappear I watched as Seth appeared in his spot, and I felt my face flush when I took in his appearance.

He was butt naked as the day he was born, and his muscles, while not as big as Sam's, were still rippling. I blushed as my eyes landed on his naked stomach and I threw my eyes upwards, before they had reached the uncovered area below his waist. I didn't want to look, but I couldn't help it as my eyes traveled downwards, taking in the deep 'v' that led to...

I gulped and my eyes widened and I tore my eyes up, hearing chuckling from behind me, and that hadn't helped my blushing at all. Seth was by no means small, and while I had never really seen one of those before...I was sure that he was bigger than most guys would be.

"Let me get dressed and then I'll explain everything." I nodded and kept my eyes diverted, trying to stop the blood from flowing to my cheeks and neck.

"It'd be best if you weren't naked while we were talking."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright. So here is a new chapter.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Holly

I Am Switzerland101

WolfGirl2012

jade Louise

Thanks to the followers:

hungergames4545

booksarefriends

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

jasperhalebabe4ever

hungergames4545

booksarefriends

Authors Note: In this chapter, Seth does not know that Violet was unconscious when she was raped, so when he is picturing everything happening to her, that is what he thought happened. It won't be until later, that he realizes that she wasn't awake.


	15. Chapter 15

You're Not Alone Chapter 15

Violet's POV

I sighed as I ran my hand over my face, trying to coax myself back into sleep, even though I knew it would be hard to do. It had been a month and a half since I found out that Seth, one of my closest friends, turned into a giant wolf, and even with that secret out of the bag, there was something else he was hiding from me, and I had no idea what it was. I didn't really know how or when to ask him what it is, because I did still feel awkward around him.

I wasn't trying to feel awkward around him, I hadn't wanted to be, but after watching him turn into a wolf, I had some concerns. We hadn't talked about the large elephant in the room, the elephant being the wolf he turned into, and any time I had wanted to ask, I got scared and backed down. I hadn't told my step-mom about it, because she wouldn't have believed me anyway, and I didn't dare tell my dad. I knew that I would most likely end up in the looney bin, with no way out.

"Time to sleep." I demanded myself, knowing that if I didn't get back to sleep now, than I wouldn't sleep at all, and even a little sleep was better than no sleep at all.

With that thought, I curled up in my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin, and I closed my eyes dreaming of the sandy coloured wolf Seth, and all of the other things he could have been hiding from me.

_"Come on Violet! Let's go." I smiled and grabbed Colby's hand and ran beside him towards the house. We were supposed to go to this party together and I couldn't wait. I was anxious and excited to go to the first party of the school year, and the first party I had been invited to. _

_Colby was also excited, but he wouldn't tell me why, and I didn't really ask. I trusted him and he was my best friend and I would always trust him. I had known him since I was younger and we had been together through thick and thin. I had felt like I could trust him with my life, and I had trusted him with my life. He had sworn to me that he would never hurt me, and that he would always be there for me, and I had no reason not to trust him. _

_"I'm coming just relax!" I laughed and followed him into the house, shrugging off my jacket and getting more relaxed. The house was filled almost wall to wall with people, holding drinks in their hands, and their clothes practically hanging off of their bodies. I heard warning signals going off in my head, warning me not to stray too far from Colby. _

_"Hey, let's go upstairs where we can talk." I looked at Colby and shook my head, heeding a warning I had heard about going upstairs at parties. I had known better, I had been warned and I was not going to do it. _

_"I'm thirsty. I'll grab a drink." Any excuse to stay downstairs and not go up was a good excuse for me._

_"I'll grab you one." I smiled at Colby and nodded, trusting him to not leave me for too long, and I knew he would be right back. That's why when he came back with a drink in his hand, I didn't have any second thoughts, I simply tipped the cup back and took a drink. _

_It wasn't too long after that I started to feel tired, I had figured that I'd had quite a few drinks and was just feeling the effects. I leaned against Colby, his arm around my waist, holding me steady. _

_"Hey are you feeling okay? Let's go upstairs." I felt part of me go numb, and I couldn't say no to him, not because I didn't want to, but because I wasn't coherent enough to say so. _

_"I finally got you alone." I heard Colby, but I couldn't see him, my eyes kept fluttering open and shut, making it hard to see anything. But I could hear him and I could feel him next to me, just like I could feel something soft yet firm pressed up against my back, and something heavy against the front part of my body. _

_I tried to send messages from my brain to my mouth, to any part of my body, to fight, to scream, to do anything to fight the weight that was on my body. Something wasn't right, I could feel it yet with all my might, I could not fight, I could not scream, I could only lay there, eyes closed, hearing breathing and movement, but not being able to scream, move or fight. _

_"God, I have waited for this for a long time, Violet. I've waited for a perfect moment, a perfect opportunity to do this." I heard the unzipping of my jeans before I felt the materials moving down my legs. I heard the groan of Colby's voice, and the way his hands felt on my body; the nausea that rose up in my throat. _

_I felt sick to my stomach at the thought that Colby, my best friend that I had known for years, was laying on top of me, pulling my clothes off, trying to have his way with me, and all I could do was lay there, not being able to resist or scream for help. _

_"This is going to be great..." I felt him move my legs apart and then I felt nothing for a moment. When I did feel something, all I wanted to do was scream, cry, swear, scratch his eyes out, kick him in the balls, and just be able to do something. _

I woke up with a shake, and I reached out to try and hit whoever was in my room, when a hot, large hand caught my wrist. At first I was surprised and a little shocked, and slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Seth standing by my bed, looking at me with a very concerned look on his face. I had no idea what he was doing in my room, in house and in my personal space, until I noticed that the sheets were quite damp. Thoughts flew through my head, trying to skip over the nightmare, I didn't want to relive it or picture it more than once, but I was surprised at the damp sheets.

"I came in to check on you, your mom said you were still sleeping, and I wasn't sure if you had remembered the appointment. When I came in you were thrashing around and crying and you were soaked with sweat." I looked at Seth, for only a moment, before I turned away in fear, when I saw Colby in his place. I thought I was over it, I thought I was over everything, but I wasn't.

"Violet? Vi? It's okay. I'm here." I blinked at him for a few seconds and backed away, pushing myself against my headboard of my bed. Colby was here, and he had Seth's voice. Why did he have Seth's voice? I watched him, and then watched as a heartbroken expression filled his beautiful brown eyes, and it sunk in quite quickly that Colby was not here. That was Seth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and dragged him down on my bed. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and his hand moved back and forth on my lower back soothingly, as I sobbed into his chest. I was terrified that he would come, I was terrified that he would come after me and my baby, and that he would do it all over again.

"It's okay, Violet. It's okay. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise. No one and nothing will ever hurt you again." I sniffled and kept my head on his chest, listening to his soothing words, amazed as they seemingly calmed down almost the minute they were spoken.

I wasn't exactly sure why his words had soothed me as much as they did, but I had compared it to a lullaby that a mother would sing to a newborn baby. It had calmed me, soothed me and made me feel protected and safe.

"You will be safe. Trust me. Now stop crying, get dressed and we'll go to your appointment." I pulled back and looked at Seth, confused, wondering what he was talking about. It hadn't actually sunk in that I had a doctor's appointment until I looked down at my stomach and realized that I had in fact needed an ultrasound.

"We? Your coming?" I looked int Seth's eyes and saw a hurt look flash in his eyes, almost as if I had told him that I never wanted to speak to him again, which was not what I had meant. I was just a tad bit confused as to why he had wanted to come, and just why he had cared.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want me to." I shook my head almost immediately, and was pleased when I saw the same goofy smile, placed back on his face.

"No. I just wanted to know why." I took a deep breath, as a bit of awkwardness set in. Seth wasn't moving and I wasn't either, and so our position on the bed was a bit compromising. He was pushing me back on the bed, his legs over mine, and my arms around his neck.

To anyone who could've or would've walked in, it would've looked like Seth and I were about to do something we shouldn't, not while being just friends. That was when I realized that my step-brother was here, in the house, and he did have a temper problem. The fact that he had a temper problem, and the fact that Seth was on top of me, would not make a very happy Paul.

"We should go." I cleared my throat and Seth nodded, getting up and straightening his clothes, before he held out a hand to me. I smiled, despite my nightmare, and stood up, grabbing some clothes, and ran to the bathroom.

I got changed as quickly as I could, trying not to feel anxious at the prospect of spending time alone with Seth, and ran downstairs once I was dressed. I was far from pleased though, when I saw Paul glaring at Seth, almost as if he was going to hurt him beyond repair. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was confused. Confused on whether I had wanted to know what was going on, or whether I didn't want to know a thing.

"Ready to go?" I asked, hoping to not only break the tension between Paul and Seth, but to break the awkwardness of the silence they were in.

"Yeah. Let's go." I watched as Seth stood up and made his way to me, grabbing my hand, and dragging me out with him. I hadn't said anything to Paul, or even barely looked at him, but as I passed him, he had spoke to me and Seth.

"You better tell her Seth."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you to the reviewers:

Wolfpack9610

Rihimesama

Guest

WolfGirl2012

I Am Switzerland101

0412934532

Guest

newtb00

Thank you to the followers:

hungergames4545

booksarefriends

aliciaheredia5

HisAngel12

vampire14

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

hungergames4545

booksarefriends

Rihimesama

newtb00

forevermine45321

Mrs Sorbo

Missinvisible557

Sorry if I missed anyone!


	16. Chapter 16

You're Not Alone Chapter 16

Paul's POV

I waited until Violet and Seth had gotten back, pacing back and forth in the front living room made me wound up, so when they had finally arrived, I ran to the door, almost knocking Seth over in the progress.

While they were gone, I had gotten multiple phone calls, all from an unknown number. At first I had gotten annoyed, finding that getting calls every few minutes with no answer when I had picked up, had really grind my gears. Then they stopped for a minute or two and I felt relieved, hoping that whatever idiot had been calling and hanging up, was done with his stupid prank.

But not soon after, the phone began ringing again, and again and again. I felt my eye twitch, and I grabbed the phone, gripping it almost to the point of breaking it, which was not hard to do, and answered it with a growl.

"What the hell do you want? Do you think it's funny to call and hang up? Do you think you're being funny? You're being an idiot." I growled and waited for an answer, and I was just about to hang up, when a squeaky voice answered, fear obvious in the voice.

"_I'm looking for Violet._" I heard Violet's name and felt confused, not sure why anyone would call for her. She hadn't had any friends that would have an unknown number and no name coming up in the caller ID.

I listened to his voice to try and see if I recognized it, but I hadn't. I had never heard his voice before and I had heard a lot of people speak. Forks and La Push were not big towns, so it really didn't take long to hear almost everyone's voice at least once.

"Why? What do you want?" I snapped and felt a protectiveness surge through me, as well as determination. I was not close to Violet at all, in fact I felt further away from her than my own father, but she was my step-sister and I was going to protect her from as much as I could.

"_I'm an old friend. I just called to see how she was doing and if she was here._" I frowned and thought back to any conversations Violet had with me, her dad, Seth and my mom. I couldn't remember her mentioning any of her friends from her old life, and it struck me as odd and a little warning sign went off in my head at the way he said her name.

I knew that while me and Violet had not been close, I was an ass to her, and I had a feeling I always would be an ass to her, not because I wanted to, but because I was an ass by nature; I would protect her. And judging from the way this creep talked, I had to protect her from his calls and whatever the hell he wanted to say to her.

"_Tell her it's Colby. She'll definitely want to talk to me._" I growled at his cocky attitude and had to stop myself from cussing this sorry piece of trash. I didn't know who he was, or how he got this number, but I knew that something wasn't right. I could feel it with my very being, all of my being.

"She's not here. Call again and I'll find you and kick your ass." I hung up the phone and glared at it, trying to figure out who the hell that guy was.

Violet hadn't mentioned any guy friends from her old town, she had never mentioned giving out the house number either. The fact that this total stranger had called asking for Violet, on it's own seemed very odd, but the way he said her name was what really struck me as odd.

It was almost as if there was a hidden meaning, when he said her name it had an air of fondness, but not the kind that Seth held for her. This fondness felt dark and it had an air of possession that was not sitting right with me.

Seth held a different and better feeling of fondness, one that was not only from the imprinting bond, but one of true likeness. Seth genuinely liked Violet, and not because she was his soul mate. I had seen it in his thoughts and his feelings when we were on patrol, he would've liked her and been attracted to her without the imprinting and without the bond.

The guy that had called, the one that kept hanging up at first, talked about her and spoke her name, like he had a dirty little secret with her. I wondered if the asshole who kept hanging up on me, was the reason why she was pregnant. It would make sense, in some way, that he was trying to get in contact with her, to see what had happened or to check on the baby.

'But then why would I have such a bad feeling about this guy?' I paced back and forth thinking of Violet and the pregnancy, and wondered if I had gotten the situation wrong. I had assumed that Violet had sex and had gotten pregnant, that she had just slept around, but maybe I was wrong about that. Maybe she had been forced to have sex, maybe she had said no and the guy, the one who was calling, had raped her.

I felt myself shake at the thought of someone raping her; raping anyone. I was not the most stand up guy, I slept around, I had my share of women chasing after me, but the very thought of someone forcing themselves on a woman, made me not only sick, but made me shake to the point of almost phasing.

Violet's POV

I sat beside Seth, my head resting on his broad, hot shoulder and I let out a small sigh. He was currently rubbing his hand up and down my shoulder, relaxing me to a point of almost sleep, and if it weren't for the screaming, crying child behind me, I would've fallen asleep.

"Thank you for coming with me Seth. You didn't have to but I appreciate it. You're a good...friend..." I hesitated at the word friend, hoping not to let him know that I didn't want to be his friend; rather his girlfriend.

It may have seemed stupid to say this, so soon after not even knowing him that long, but I was quite sure that I was on a slippery slope that ended with e falling for Seth. It scared me half to death at the prospect of trusting another guy, and letting him in that close to me, but Seth hadn't seemed like he would hurt me.

Seth was not Colby, Seth was nothing like Colby, and I knew he never would be. I knew that he would never force himself on me, never make me feel pathetic and weak; never make me feel broken. But still, I felt scared of loving Seth, I felt like if I had fell in love with him, he would laugh in my face and push me away.

"It's no problem Violet. No one should be alone at a time like this." I lifted my head off of his shoulder to let out a yawn, when I felt a fluttering in my tummy. I thought I was imagining it at first, and then I tried to push it off as butterflies. But when I felt it again, I knew it wasn't butterflies.

"Violet? Are you okay?" I ignored Seth and grabbed his hand, placing it below mine on my stomach. I waited for a few seconds, and smiled when I felt the fluttering, looking at Seth for a reaction. It seemed like a slow reaction at first, his eyes held confusion and his face held shock, but soon enough his eyes lit up and he got a smile on his face.

"That's your baby moving?" I nodded and kept his hand there, feeling my baby move a few more times, before he or she stopped moving, and I assumed just rested. I wasn't expecting my baby to move, and I wasn't even sure if I had wanted to feel such a strange sensation, but after I had felt the baby move, I wanted her or him to move all the time.

"That's amazing Violet!" For reasons I couldn't quite explain, I felt pride surge through me at his words. I didn't understand why and I didn't really care, I just knew it felt good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you to the reviewers:

Rihimesama

WolfGirl2012

I Am Switzerland101

barrelracer93

Guest

Thank you to the followers:

vampire14

mleemashburn

Thank you to the favorite-r:

itsvickibitch

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wasn't even planning on updating tonight. I hope you like it anyway. :)


	17. Chapter 17

You're Not Alone Chapter 17

Seth's POV

I could tell something was wrong when we got back to her house, and I got out first, telling Violet to stay in the truck, stressing that I would be right back. I took a few steps away from the truck, and then I disappeared around the side of the house, sniffing around, making sure nothing was wrong.

I knew that I may have sounded over protective and a little over-cautionary, but I had to be cautious. I didn't know exactly what was amiss, but I knew something was, I could just feel it. I could feel something very wrong.

It wasn't something that I could smell, or something that I could, more something that I could sense. I could sense that something was not only off, but something was threatening Violet. I couldn't explain how I felt that, I just did and I knew that I would go to any lengths to protect her, to keep her safe, and make sure she was happy.

"Seth? What's wrong?" I ran around the front of the house, and saw Violet standing outside of the truck, looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I felt my face fall at her expression, and wanted nothing more than to reassure her that I would never let anything hurt her.

"Let's go inside." I grabbed her hand and, tried to gently, tug her inside, feeling like if she was inside then she would be safer.

It hadn't been a few seconds that we were inside, before I pushed her behind me, and growled at Paul, when he came running down the stairs. I wasn't mad at him, but I thought that if he was racing towards us, with that pissed look on his face, then he could direct his anger at me and not Violet.

He was my pack brother and he was her step-brother, but when I saw how angry and pissed off he was, I did not care. I had one thing on my mind and that was to make sure nothing hurt Violet. And I was going to make sure that nothing did hurt her, including her family.

"Paul? What's wrong?" I angled my body, not letting him see her at first, until he started to talk. When he explained why he was so pissed and had stopped shaking, then he could see Violet.

"I had a call when you were out. An ass named Colby. He said you knew him." I froze and looked back at Violet, seeing her eyes widen, her breathing increase, and the scared, threatened look she held.

"Colby..." She whimpered and pressed her body back against the door, and despite my brain telling me not to, I reached out for her hand.

"Violet..." I recoiled when she smacked my hand away and sunk down against the door, hiding her face in her hands. She pulled her knees up to her chest and I let out a distressed whine, when I saw how broken, small and frail she had looked.

She reminded me of a kicked dog, hiding and trying to make herself as invisible as she possibly could. I tried to get her to look at me, to stop cowering and shaking in fear, but every time I reached out to touch her, she pushed herself backwards.

"Who is Colby?" I wanted to reach out and break Paul's jaw when he asked her that. She was upset and for him to ask who Colby was, only seemed to make her more frightened and more upset.

"Colby was my b...Colby was the guy that raped me. He's the one that made me pregnant." I heard Violet say that sentence and I started shaking all over again. I knew that she had been raped, she had told me and I had phased because of it. But every time I heard that, I started shaking all over again, and it didn't help that the pig who had raped her was now calling her.

"He called you?" I didn't recognize the angry, pissed off tone in my voice, and at first I had thought that it was Paul who was speaking, not myself. I was usually the level-headed, calm member of our pack, and it surprised myself and Paul included, judging by the look on his face, that I was speaking so roughly and so angrily. It wasn't that I didn't have the ability to be as angry as Paul or as strong and controlling as Jacob, because I did, I just chose not to.

"No Seth. He called me. He called me to see if I knew were Violet was." I started to see red, and I felt myself shaking more violently. I was almost to the point of phasing and if it weren't for Violet, cowering behind me, I would've phased on the spot. I felt angry for Violet, I felt hurt for Violet, and I felt like I could and would murder for Violet.

I could feel her fear, pain and horror she felt at the mention of that name, and I wanted nothing more than to hold her until it disappeared and her soft smile was back on her face. I just wanted to see her eyes full of the good emotions she had and not the ones that had her crippling her in fear.

"Seth let's go outside." I didn't bother protesting, I just let Paul shove me outside, with himself following, and once I was out of reach of Violet, I let the anger come out. I let the anger I had held in, the anger that was bubbling about to reach the limit, reach the top before it exploded.

I shook out of control, then heard my clothes rip and I knew that it wouldn't be too long, before I felt my skin ripping, and being replaced by fur. I growled and snapped at the thoughts running through my head, at the pig, trying to get back into contact with Violet. He had no right to contact her again, not right to even think about her after the pain he put her through and I couldn't help but think about how stupid he must be.

I knew that he didn't know that she was my imprint, that she was going to be my girlfriend, and that I would protect her no matter what, and a part of me didn't want him to know that. I had figured that if he didn't know that, didn't know that she belonged with me, then when he did get here, he would be in for one hell of a surprise. I knew that I wasn't the biggest guy, the most threatening or even muscular, but I would fight tooth and paw for Violet.

He raped her, left her broken and pregnant, and she had moved her to get away from him. She had moved here to get a new start, a better life, and he had the damn nerve to follow her? To come and see her?

'Like hell if I'm letting that happen.' I let out an angry howl, feeling rage flow through my veins.

Colby's POV

I grabbed my bags off of the plane and stretched, feeling muscles pop in my back, and felt quite comfortable here. I was here to see Violet, and drag her back to where I needed her, and where she belonged. She thought that she could just run away from me, get away from me by moving someplace else. But that was not the case.

"Hey! Where can I take you?" I smirked and placed my bags in the trunk, before I got into the cab and buckled up.

"Forks. I need to go to Forks." I knew that Violet was in La Push, and I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to go stay there for the time being, so Forks would have to be good enough. Forks was much closer and much better than being halfway across the country.

"That'll be expensive." I had to scoff at the cab driver and tried not to roll my eyes. Money was no issue when it came to dragging my Violet back with me. I would go to any lengths, anywhere and any depths to get her back to where she belonged: with me.

"Just start driving." I snapped at him and looked out the window as we left Port Angeles, and curled my lips up in disgust. I didn't know why Violet wanted to move to this dreary, wet, miserable part of the country, and I couldn't wait to leave with her.

I had been planning to take her back with me, ever since I had found out that she had just up and left. I didn't know where she had gone at first, and I was enraged that my Violet, who I had just enjoyed, who I had just got into my bed, was gone.

It took a while, and a lot of digging to find out where she was going to move, and even longer to find out how to contact her. I knew she was kicked out of her mom's house and had no where to go, but live with her dad. I didn't know who he married or where he had gone; whether he had gone to Port Angeles, Forks or La Push.

But after some digging, some sweet talking her sister and mom, I had found out and I was on my way to Forks, Washington. The closest I could get to her, without being on some damn native reservation.

"Hey buddy! We're here!" I nodded and got out once we were parked, and looked around, finding that this place was as miserable as it was small.

"That'll be..." I shut the driver up by throwing money in the cab, and pulled my things out, before I made my way to the pathetic looking hotel.

"I'll see you soon, Violet."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-l.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-;-.-.-.-;-.-..-; .

Thank you to the reviewers:

venglish1984

WolfGirl2012

Rihimesama

I Am Switzerland101

barrelracer93 (I edited chapter one so the guy is Colby. :) )

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

NoraMermaid

KerryResidentOfEarth


	18. Chapter 18

You're Not Alone Chapter 18

Violet's POV

I was getting dressed and making my lunch for the very first day of school, when I had gotten a call, from Seth, telling me that I was going to have to miss school. Apparently, there was something dangerous in the woods surrounding La Push, and I was going to be spending my day shopping for baby supplies. I hadn't even had much time to prepare, when I heard a knock on the door downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door, and was surprised when I saw Emily, who was growing her own pretty baby bump, and another woman who I hadn't met, but looked familiar. I was confused as to why the other woman was standing there, I had only been informed that Emily was going to be stealing me, not someone else.

"Hi Violet. Are you ready to go shopping?" I felt like an open book, because when I hadn't said a thing, feeling very confused at the other woman, both women started laughing at my expression.

"This is Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom, and she's going to go shopping with us." I felt my eyes widen and my face started to get flushed, when I realized that this was in fact, Seth's mother.

"It's so nice to meet the girl that Seth has been going on about. I have to say that you are quite pretty." That did not help my face flushing, it only turned it an even darker shade of purple, and it made me want to crawl into a hole.

Not only was I embarrassed, because I'm sure I was in love with Seth, even if I didn't want to openly admit it, but because I was pregnant. I wasn't sure what mother would want her son to be in a relationship with someone who was pregnant. And if it weren't for those two, my appearance right now was embarrassing enough.

I was dressed down, way down, in a baggy sweatshirt that Seth had given me, I had loved the fact that it smelt like him, and a pair of sweat capri's. There was nothing special about my hair being pulled up into a pony, and I felt very plain next to the beautiful dark-skinned women in front of me.

"Thanks." That was all I could mutter, while pulling Seth's hoodie up as far as I possibly could, trying to hide my face, while taking a step backwards.

"Let's go shopping. We can get you some cute maternity clothes and some cute baby clothes." I looked at Sue, with a strange look, surprised that she seemed so calm and cool, about her son befriending and possibly being in a relationship with a pregnant girl.

"Uhhh...okay..." I kept the confused look on my face, and walked back into the house, grabbing my wallet and bank card, and slowly made my way back, and out the door.

I got into, what I assumed was Sue's car, and buckled myself up in the backseat, still feeling as awkward as ever, in Sue's presence. I knew that Emily had no real problem with me being pregnant, I wasn't sure if she knew how I had gotten pregnant or not, but I was unsure about Sue.

"So how far along are you?" I studied Sue's face when she looked back at me, watching and seeing if there were any disgusted looks, any pity looks, or any incredulous looks, but there was only a look of genuine curiosity.

"I'm almost 5 months." I almost wanted to blurt out and ask her if she had any issues with me almost being in a relationship with Seth, and me being pregnant. But I knew that now was probably not the place or the time.

"That's nice. I remember when I was pregnant with Leah and then Seth. There's something incredible once you feel your baby move. It's strange enough knowing you have something growing in your stomach, but then feeling the baby move..." I nodded, agreeing with Sue, even though I had just felt flutters, I knew how incredible it already felt.

"Well I'm happy you decided to keep the baby, Violet. Especially after such a horrible thing had happened to you. I'm sorry that people are so vile and evil that they would do that to you." I was surprised that Sue had known, but at the same time, I was relieved.

I felt like if Sue knew, than maybe she would be more understanding and not as critically at my feelings for Seth. Maybe she would actually let Seth and I be together, and she wouldn't try and keep us apart. When and if we got together.

'I hope we get together. I don't think I could live without that boy.'

Seth's POV

There was more than one problem I had to deal with tonight, and it wasn't just a vampire threat. Vampires were easy to deal with. You track them down, attack them, rip them apart, light them on fire, and be done with them.

The threat that was against Violet, the rapist that ruined her life, was a threat that was not easy to deal with. The ass could be anywhere, could come from anywhere and could strike at anytime. And between patrolling, school, and trying to spend as much time with Violet, without making her concerned about a psycho rapist, that left me tired and on edge.

'_He won't hurt her, Seth. She is apart of the pack and we protect our own. We can scare him off._' That was a weight off of my shoulders, Jared reassuring me like that, but I still felt on edge. It may have been the imprinting, or the need to have my imprint safe and away from any danger, but I would not rest until the ass was either dead, or in jail.

'_You're not killing him, Seth._' I couldn't help but growl at Sam's demand, and wanted him to picture Emily in this position.

I wanted everyone who had imprinted to feel what it was like to find out that your imprint, your soul mate who you are supposed to protect with your life, was raped and with child. I wanted them to know the pain that came with not being able to do anything to change the fear, anger and hurt Violet had felt.

'_I know that he hurt her and I know how angry you are but Seth, you cannot kill him or mutilate him. We are to protect the humans.'_ I let out an angry, and not too threatening growl, at least compared to the other guys' growls.

'_We're to protect the humans. Violet's human! She's my human! She's my imprint! He is coming for her and I will protect her! I will protect her at any cost, and if that cost means he is covered in bruises from head to toe, then damn well be it._' I had never felt more rage, more anger at the thought that after all he had done to her, after how broken he had made her, he was still coming back.

He was still coming for her, and he was still trying to mess with her and hurt her. I had felt my blood boil, I had seen red flash in my eyes, and fill my mind. All I wanted was too make him know how it felt and feels to be pushed into that position.

'_I am going to make sure he never lays a finger on her again.' _I pushed myself to run further, to work harder, and be stronger when we were trying to get this vampire. I told myself to do it for Violet, to work harder to make sure she was safe, and I knew that she would be.

I had to call her and tell her today, that she was going to be shopping with my mom and Emily, well I left the part about my mom out, just so she wouldn't say no. I wanted my mom and her to get along, and I had hoped that they would. I told my mom the situation, all of it, and I left nothing out, because I wanted her to know that it wasn't Violet's choice.

Violet did not asked to be raped, she didn't deserve to be raped, no one did, and I thought she was being incredibly strong about it. Violet was being strong and she was a strong person. I knew that if I were in her shoes, I couldn't keep the baby, I wouldn't be able to, and I wouldn't keep such a strong-front about it. I would be breaking down and freaking out, I would be everything Violet was not at the moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanks to the reviewers:

GracefullyDarkend

barrelracer93

I Am Switzerland101

Guest

Endlessdreamerxoxo

hp4evr123

WolfGirl2012

hotwerewolveslove

d112hpfan

Sorry about not thanking the followers and favorite-rs like I normally would do. Fanfiction doesn't want to completely cooperate with me. And sorry for the short chapter. I had to work 12-9 and I have to work at 8 am tomorrow so I'm trying to get a chapter out without staying up too late.


	19. Chapter 19

You're Not Alone Chapter 19

Colby's POV

I hadn't expected anyone at my hotel room, but when I heard a knock and opened the door, I smirked when I saw a sexy redhead leaning on my door frame. I opened the door wider, knowing that she could help me with my search.

I had gotten a call from one of my connections that told me that the redhead, the one currently sitting on my bed, could help me with my search for Violet. I hadn't asked what the payment would be, because he said she would discuss it with me.

"So you're the person that's going to help me?" I watched her tilt her head to the side, as if she was looking me over, trying to figure something out. I didn't mind her looking at me, she was after all a very good looking chick.

"Yes. I am. But I demand payment in return." I nodded my head and took a step closer to her, looking her up and down, thinking about what it would be like to have a little fun with her. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was thinking about having some fun, because when I looked up, she was smiling at me, and licking her lips.

"What do you want for payment?" I figured I should get that out of the way, getting the payment settled, then fun, then business.

"We'll talk about that later. Now...tell me about what you want and need from me." I sat down in the chair across from her, and had to stop myself from groaning when I felt her hand on my inner thigh. She was going to make it much harder to concentrated on tracking down Violet when she looked so damn good.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted Violet, I wanted Violet through and through. I knew that Violet and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together, we had a connection, but who said I couldn't have a little fun while I waited for her.

"I need you to find and bring my possession." It may have sounded odd for me to call Violet my possession, but in my mind she was.

Violet and I, had a connection, one that was made on the night that I had her completely under my spell. And now, because of that amazing night, we now had another connection. She was now pregnant with our child, and I couldn't wait to find her, to tell her how happy I was.

"Your possession?" I nodded at the questioning look of the redhead, and licked my dry lips, preparing to tell her the whole story.

"My girlfriend Violet. She had disappeared shortly after we had sex and she had gotten pregnant with my child. I want and need her back. I need you to track her for me, to find her and bring me back." I watched as the redhead, and I still didn't have a name for her, sat back and crossed her slender leg over the other.

"Your girlfriend. So you're in love? And you want me to find her and bring her back." I nodded again, and watched, waiting for her to say something else.

I thought that I had made it clear to her, that I wanted her to track Violet down and bring her back. I needed Violet, I wanted her back with me, and once she was back with me everything would be one hundred percent better. I didn't like the fact that Violet was away from me, I didn't get to have her, and I didn't get to keep her by my side. Who knew what people she was meeting? Who knew what idea's they were trying to put into her head?

"Love. I was in love once." I watched as a deep scowl made it's way onto her face, and then she let out a snarl, and that was when I had first noticed the red ring around the iris's of her eyes. I hadn't noticed before, and when I had, I just shrugged it off as contacts.

She was very beautiful, tall, thin and sharp features on her face that made her look breathtaking. Those, matched with her clear, smooth skin and flaming red hair, made her absolutely desirable. I knew that I wanted a taste of her before she left to track down Violet, and any opportunity I had to have a taste, I would try and take.

"I'll help you. I'll help you find her and I'll bring her back. And when I do...then I will take my payment." I nodded and sat back in my chair, drifting off into thoughts about how soon Violet and I would be together.

I still didn't know what payment she wanted, or what form anyway, but I knew that I would go to any costs. Any payment she wanted, no matter how much or how soon, I would get it for her, because she was going to find Violet. I was going to get Violet back and everything would be right again. I knew it would.

Violet's POV

I followed Emily and Sue around all day, shopping and buying certain things for a baby room that wasn't set up, and maternity clothes for the days that my stomach continued to grow. All together it had been quite fun shopping, and getting to know Sue, who was not awkward about my being pregnant at all.

She was quite supportive, especially since she knew that I had not willingly gotten pregnant. After we were all done shopping, and everything had been arranged to be shipped to the house, we stopped for coffee.

Emily and I had gotten hot chocolate and Sue had gotten coffee, she was quite adamant that we hadn't gotten coffee. We agreed, and eventually settled down into a nice cafe, where Sue and Emily, both stared at me. I didn't understand what they had wanted until, I saw the looks they were giving me.

"I uhh...I had gone to a party with him and he was my best friend. He invited me to go and I did. When we got there I saw a bunch of people who were basically sleeping together out in the open, and while I was distracted, Colby went and got me a drink. I didn't even think of it, and just downed it. I mean he was my best friend, I trusted him." I half-expected myself to start breaking down and freaking out, but instead I had stayed calm, granted I could feel a few tears prick my eyes, but for the most part, I was fine.

I was pretty sure it was because I had come to terms with what happened to me. I had accepted that while I could kick and scream, cry and be angry, I couldn't take back what happened to me. I couldn't take back my raping, or my pregnancy, I just had to get used to it, accept it and move on.

"Seth had told me as much as he knew, but he didn't know much." I looked at Sue and Emily, took a deep breathe and smiled. I was accepting things and starting to move on, and part of that, was telling my story.

"I could feel his skin on mine, his breathe on mine but I couldn't move, couldn't scream. I could feel nothing for a few brief seconds and I almost hoped that he had changed his mind. Then I felt the worst pain I had felt in a long time, and I couldn't scream, couldn't move. When I woke up in the morning, I was alone and my clothes were strewn all over the floor." I finished speaking and when I looked up, at Emily and Sue, I was not tearing up, but they were.

"Violet..." I felt a pair of arms around my one side, then another around my other side, followed by a round of sniffling and 'I'm sorry's. I was touched, to be honest, deeply touched that they had cared without knowing me that long. And I knew that after a while, even thought I was mostly healed, everything would turn out right and normal again.

"You don't deserve that. No one does." I nodded and sent a reassuring smile at them, showing them, or at least trying to show them, that I was not as upset as them. I had been upset in the past, I had been angry at myself and the world.

I even had a few thoughts of getting an abortion, knowing that my mother wouldn't let me stay there when she found out. I had even started calling around to book an appointment. I was in a bad place then, just being raped at the age of 16 and finding out I was pregnant. I was 16 and it felt like my life was ripped away from me.

But when I went for my first ultrasound, and had gotten a picture of the little bean, I knew that I couldn't go through with it. Even if I hated Colby and the damned thing that he had done to me, when I saw my baby on the monitor, I felt a connection. It was hard to explain when I told people, but when I saw the baby and how small it was, I thought about how this baby was depending on me.

The baby that was so tiny, was growing inside me and I was keeping it alive and helping it grow. I was giving this baby life and I didn't feel right about taking it away. Me taking away the baby's life would be murder and I was not and never would be a murderer.

"Well it's getting late. I think we should go back before the wolves get too worried." I nodded and tossed out my cup of hot chocolate and stretched, feeling my shirt ride up, showing my baby bump, receiving an 'aww' from Sue.

"Emily, what's an imprint? Seth was supposed to tell me but he hasn't yet."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanks to the reviewers:

barrelracer93

Carlisleis1sexydoctor

WolfGirl2012

Snowflake1515

Rihimesama

I Am Switzerland101

Thank you to the followers(I forgot who I already thanked):

thedarkestofknights

hotwerewolveslove

d112hpfan

GracefullyDarkend

Dally'sLostGirl

electrogirl88

Snowflake1515

Endlessdreamerxoxo

Carlisleis1sexydoctor

21kwilson

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

hotwerewolveslove

NoraMermaid

KerryResidentOfEarth

GracefullyDarkend

Elizabetch

tjacare

Carlisleis1sexydoctor

21kwilson


	20. Chapter 20

You're Not Alone Chapter 20

Victoria's POV

It didn't take long to track and find the pathetic little human that Colby was obsessing over, she reeked of wet dog and I could smell her for miles. I only made it sound harder and made it seem to take longer so that Colby owed me more. I knew what I wanted, and I was going to take it, even knowing that he would never want it. He thought he was going to spend his life keeping Violet and the baby under his thumb.

He thought he was going to whisk her away once I found her, take her away from the filthy mutt that had imprinted on her, and give me my payment. He thought he could grow old with her, make her have more children and overall control her life.

But I was not going to come between the mutt and the pregnant imprint, and then have a horde of angry, disgusting mutts after me. I had one goal and one goal only, and aside from getting...tools...I needed to complete my goal, I was going to ignore the imprint.

I would tell Colby I found her, let him meet me halfway with a promise to take him to her, and once we were far enough away from civilization, I would take my payment. That would be one more tool towards my goal and one less pissed off wolf after my trail.

I knew that they were already searching for me, after I had crossed their lands and onto the Cullen's, they had been on my tail ever since. But I knew that I could jump from border to border, pissing off both the Cullen's and the wolves, and not be caught. I was fast and I was not going to be stopped by some mangy mutts, or irritating vegans.

"Colby." I spoke into the phone, irritated and angry with him, as he seemed to call every few hours, wondering if I had found her yet.

"_Have you found her yet?"_ I had to remind myself not to blow my cover, not to blow my human cover, and I forced out a human sigh.

I didn't really need to pretend to be a human, Colby was desperate enough to try anything to get Violet back, but I knew that eventually he would catch on. He would think that I was something other than human when I didn't breathe, didn't sleep or eat.

"I'm working on it Colby. I have to be careful when I go over to La Push. They don't exactly welcome just anyone there." I wasn't lying to him with that statement, and he knew it. He just thought something different.

He thought I wasn't really allowed there because I wasn't Quileute, and that was true. But the real reason I wasn't allowed there was because I would have wolves on my ass the second I got there. I would be followed and tailed for miles until I either got on the Cullen's land or left the area, and if I had even set one foot close to the imprints, then I would never be left alone.

"_Can yo work a little faster? I'm getting impatient._" I had to force a soft, even tone, instead of the snarl I wanted to let out.

I could not wait to be done with this irritating human and have him helping me with my objective. It seemed like the time could not go by quick enough, and I still needed more numbers to complete my goal; my revenge.

"I am so close Colby. Give me another day and you can have her." I waited for a moment, waiting for his reply, and I listened to his breathing impatiently. I just wanted him to hurry up and agree to another day, and then soon enough he would be just like me.

"_Aright Victoria. Another day._" I had to laugh once I hung up, at how foolish he was, thinking that he was doing me a favour by giving me an extra day. I could not wait for the day when I didn't have to deal with his human drama. He would be like me.

'Except that he is disposable and I'm going to be alive far longer than he was. I was sure that the wolves would get to him before the Cullen's did.'

Violet's POV

I heard the laughter at the bonfire before I saw the large group of people there, standing around, laughing and having fun. I heard Seth's contagious laugh before I saw him, and I felt out of place before I had even placed one foot on the beach.

Everyone there, I already knew they were tan, but even the girls, the ones that didn't look like giants, I figured they weren't werewolves, were making me feel out of place. The women that were there all had similar, tan, clear skin that put my freckle covered pale face to shame.

"Violet! You made it!" I wasn't expecting to be picked up and swung around, and it was shock to my system being picked up. I wasn't expecting it and especially since I was just on my feet, and now I wasn't.

"Seth...Seth...nauseous." I covered my mouth with my hand, feeling the bile rise up in my throat. I forced it down and when I was put down, I blinked a couple times to make sure I really wasn't going to get sick.

"Sorry Violet. I'm just so excited that you're here. You get to hear the legends and meet the rest of the pack." I nodded and followed Seth over to the bonfire, and felt eyes on me as I walked.

I had seen a few of them before, and had met a few. I knew Embry from the grocery store, I met him the day I went there, and I knew Sam. I had seen him before and I met him when he picked up Emily from my house, after we had went shopping. But the rest of them I didn't know.

"Alright so you know Embry, Sam, Emily and my mom Sue. The rest of the guys are Jared, Paul, Quil, Jacob and that is my sister Leah." I looked at Leah and froze when I saw the same glare she gave me at the last bonfire, but this one was intensified when I realized that Seth's hand was intertwined with mine.

"Leah quit glaring at her." I still felt confused about Leah. I didn't know if she hated me because I was her brother, or if she was just one of those people that glared at everyone.

"It's nice to see you again Violet. I swear every time I see you, your belly keeps getting bigger and bigger." I tore my eyes from Leah's glare and smiled at Emily, looking over her ever-growing stomach.

Emily was a few months behind me, but it looked she was the same month as me, the reason was her having twins, she had just found out not to long ago. Now she was catching up, and I was glad that I wasn't the only one that looked big.

"How are the twins, Emily?" I could still feel Leah glaring daggers in my back as I spoke to Emily and I really wanted to ask her what her problem was, but I wasn't quite confident enough to face the tall and beautiful Quileute.

"They're growing much to fast for my liking. I feel like every day my stomach grows a few sizes bigger." I giggled along with her, and looked down at my own stomach, and placed a hand on it.

I was getting closer and closer to the end of my pregnancy, mind you I still had a long way to go, but I was getting closer. And as I got closer, I felt more frightened. I had no idea where I was going to live, or what I was going to do about school. I was going to need a job, and I didn't have any idea what I could or would do.

I didn't want to ask Seth for support, because I didn't want to drag him down with me, but I also knew that I didn't have to. I could tell from the looks and the way he spoke about what was going to happen in the future, that he was planning to stick around and I loved that. I loved that without me even asking he had decided that he was going to stick by me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Blah. That is how I feel about this filler chapter. Hope you like it anyway. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. :(

Thank you to the reviewers:

I Am Switzerland101

WolfGirl2012

barrelracer93

Rihimesama

snowangel0955

21kwilson

hotwerewolveslove

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

tjacare

Carlisleis1sexydoctor

21kwilson

Thank you to the followers:

electrogirl88

Snowflake1515

Endlessdreamerxoxo

Carlisleis1sexydoctor

21kwilson


	21. Chapter 21

You're Not Alone 21

Seth's POV

I sat across from Violet, and watched her rub her hand over her stomach, wanting to just spill the secrets about the imprinting. I knew she had asked not just me but Emily and Sue, and I wanted to tell her. I was going to tell her, but every time I had tried to, we were always interrupted.

"You wanted to know about imprinting, Violet?" I looked at her, using a tone that would demand her attention.

I was busy chasing down the red-headed vampire that seemed to always jump the border, making both the Cullen's and us agitated. Every time we would get close enough to grab her and rip her up, she'd jump the border and we couldn't do a thing.

We chased her alone our border, hoping that she would jump back, but then she would lead the Cullen's on, and she was fast. The Cullen's were fast, all of them able to keep up with us, but she seemed faster.

Not just that, but the redheaded vampire seemed fueled by something. She seemed to be faster, more angry and more determined than others we had chased and killed. It seemed like the redhead, was not only trying to piss us off by feeding near here, but she was also after something.

"Yeah. I've heard it spoken a few times but I don't know what it is or what it means." I looked at her, and then looked at the ocean. I felt like I wouldn't be so nervous if I didn't stare at her or into her eyes.

"Imprinting is like love at first sight, but so much better, so much stronger and so much more important. Imprinting is..." I turned to face her, and felt the exact same way I did when I first imprinted on her. She was beautiful in every single way to me and I couldn't imagine a day without her.

"Violet..." She looked up at me, and smiled, keeping her attention on me at all times. I knew she was distracted by the movement in her stomach. I could hear the baby's heart beating at the movements, and I knew it distracted her, but I needed her full attention.

"I'm paying attention. Continue." I nodded and took a deep breath, not really sure why I was so nervous. It wasn't like she didn't know I was a werewolf, and she wasn't afraid of me. I was a little terrified that once I had told her about the imprinting, she would reject me and laugh.

"Imprinting is when you see your soul mate. The whole world shifts and it's not longer gravity that holds you down to Earth. It's your soul mate, she's the one that hold you to the Earth, and she becomes the centre of your world. You would do anything for he, be anything for her. If she wanted you to be a lover, you would be her lover. If she just wanted you to protect her, keep her safe and nothing else than you would do that." I looked at her for a reaction, and I saw her blink a few times before she tilted her head.

I saw a guarded look in her eyes as she looked me over, but it really seemed like she was studying me, and I saw a slow smile creep onto her cheeks. I could hear her heart pounding, and I watched as her face got redder, her cheeks flushing.

"Did you imprint on me?" I nodded and moved closer to her and I reached out and brushed my thumbs against her cheek, feeling the heat from my body, meet the heat from her face.

'Damn she's beautiful.' I've never felt more lucky as I did then, I had just told her about imprinting, and all she did was sit there and smile at me. She didn't run, she didn't try to scream at me and tell me how she never wanted to see me again; she just smiled.

"I want you to be with me." I saw her lean in and I met her halfway, brushing my lips against hers, feeling the soft plump lips that I had been dying to feel, pressed up against mine.

I smiled against the kiss and wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her as close as I could to my body, minding her pregnant belly, and felt my heart swell. I had waited for this moment, for what felt like all my life, and I was finally getting it.

"Violet..." I pulled back and looked at her, seeing emotions flash in her eyes, and hearing her heartbeat loud and clear. I knew I was doing something, more than something right when she kept blushing.

"I want you to be my boyfriend and I want to be your girlfriend." I smiled so wide at what she said that I was quite surprised when my face didn't split in two. I wanted to be her girlfriend since I had met her.

"I do too." I went to lean in and kiss her, when I saw an amused look flash over her face. I didn't know why she looked like that, until I felt, what would've been, ice cold water being dumped over my head and back.

I stood up, not from being cold, but from the shock of being wet, turned around, and glared at Paul. He stood there with a large cooler in his hand, matched with a smirk, and I swore to myself that the next time we patrolled together, I would make him pay.

"'Bout time you told her." I scowled and shook my head, like a dog, and rung out my shirt in my hands.

"Shut up, idiot."

Victoria's POV

I crouched on the forest floor, keeping my body pressed to the ground, not making a sound, as I watched the hikers set up their tent for the night. I needed to make this quick, before the mutts caught my scent, and ruined my meal. I was hungry, I hadn't been able to feed properly with the Cullen's and the mutts on my heels, and I needed this. I needed both hikers completely drained to feel full again.

"_Go get firewood. I'll finish setting up._" I watched as the younger female, nodded to the older male and began making her away from the camp.

She would be the first to go, she was younger and looked weaker than the male, and it would be easier to take her down and drain her. She wouldn't put up much of a fight, especially if I had taken her from behind, surprising her and doing it quickly.

"_I'll be back soon._" I kept myself low as I heard her heartbeat get closer to me, and further away from the camp. I would wait a few more minutes and then I would strike and feed, replenishing my energy and making me feel stronger to take down the male.

'Now.' I jumped up and ran after her and I grabbed her and slammed her into the tree. I heard crunching of her bones, and before she had a chance to scream, I covered her mouth and sunk my teeth into her neck.

I felt her struggle against me as I fed, but I held her down with my strength, and I fed as quickly as I could. Soon enough I could hear her heartbeat starting to slow, and once she was empty, I tossed her to the ground and smirked once I saw her lifeless eyes.

"Human filth." I kicked her lifeless body and smirked once I felt my strength come back after my meal.

I turned on my heel and ran back to the camp, only stopping when I was on the edge, and saw the male building up wood for a fire. His back was to me, and I felt like rolling my eyes at how idiotic humans could be.

"You'll make a nice dinner." I felt my mouth water, even after the human girl, I was still hungry and I felt like she was just the appetizer. He was the real meal.

"Emma?" I heard him speak, and he stood, but before he could turn around and spot me, I ran to him and threw him on the ground. I sat on his back and dug my fangs into his neck, not bothering to smother his scream.

The only other human was lying in the forest, drained and dead so she wouldn't hear, and even if the mutts had come after me, I was going to be gone before they reached me. Still, I felt like maybe if I had covered his mouth, then maybe I could catch myself another meal.

"You're next Bella."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Thank you to the reviewers:

Endlessdreamerxoxo

WolfGirl2012

GracefullyDarkend

Gothic-Angel342

Rihimesama

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

brittanydm

ColourfulCrayons410

Thank you to the followers:

LillyZ

ColourfulCrayons410


	22. Chapter 22

You're Not Alone Chapter 22

Colby's POV

I stood outside of the house where she was supposed to be and curled my lips into a sneer. The house she was in, I knew it wasn't her house, was an old, run down looking log cabin. There were a few big trees that were beside and behind the house, obstructing my view into the backyard, but even though I couldn't see back there, I could hear loud, boisterous laughing.

I didn't hear Violet's laugh, and I was listening closely for it, but I did hear her name a few times. It didn't bother me listening in on the conversation, because Violet was involved and I was going to have her. I just wanted to know the state she was in and whether the...savages had mistreated her and turned me against me.

It wouldn't surprise me if they did try and turn her against me, I knew what she was saying about me, telling everyone that I had raped her, but that was completely wrong. I did not rape Violet, she wanted it just as much as I did, and it was not my fault that she had a few too many drinks besides she had given me consent before we had sex.

It was amazing to me, she was the best I had ever had and I couldn't wait until I could have her safely with me again, and relive that night every night. But I had to get her past the savages and her family first, and then me, her and our baby could be a family.

I smiled at the thought and walked up the rickety, worn down steps and knocked on the door, surprised when it didn't fall over. The entire house was quite pitiful and it looked like it was about to collapse, but it didn't surprise me. These people loved to live like this; in run down and lowly homes.

"Can I help you?" I was greeted by a woman who had three disfiguring scars that pulled her mouth down into a scowl. I stared at her, and her scars and couldn't help but think of how it marred her appearance, making her look even more off than before. I wasn't one for dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes and everything about this woman, with the horrible scars, made me uncomfortable.

"I'm looking for Violet." I kept my voice in a flat tone, despite the disgusted tone I wanted to use, feeling very freaked out by her scars. I had never seen anyone with facial scars like that and I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. They were stuck there, looking at the 3 scars.

"And who are you?" My eyes wandered down to her pregnant stomach, and immediately thought of Violet. Her due date was coming up and if I wanted to have everything ready by that time, I would have to get her out of this place and as quickly as possible.

"I'm her friend! I just want to see Violet!" I was losing my patience with this woman, I didn't know who she was, but I was not going to let her stall me from Violet. I was going to get her and we were going to leave and never look back.

"No. Not until you tell me who you are." I glared at her and took a step towards the door, feeling the same anger I felt the day I heard she had left. I was beyond pissed.

Who the hell did she think she was? She was trying to stop me from seeing Violet and I would not stand for that. I would not let her stand there and keep me from Violet. I took another step towards the door and made motions to move past her and inside the house. She moved the way I moved and I stopped looking past her head and looked at her.

I saw her eyes flash, but she didn't hold fear, instead she held anger in her eyes, and if I was anyone else, I would be afraid of her. But I was myself, and I was determined to get Violet, and nothing would stop me.

"You are on my property and if you do not tell me your name and what you want to see her for, then you can get the hell off!" My eyes saw red as she talked to me, and I had to stop myself from reacting badly. I would never hit a woman, pregnant woman included, unless I was provoked to a dangerous level. I was near that level, but I didn't want Violet to hear or see me.

"Did you not hear me? Or are you just stupid? I said get the hell off my property!" I heard a chair scraping and when I heard footsteps, I had hoped that it would be Violet. Instead of Violet, I saw a man, if you could even call him that, he looked more like a Sasquatch.

He looked like he was at least 6'5", at the minimum, and he was ripped all over, making me think he was on steroids. He walked towards me and the woman, an angry, protective look on his face. Once he stood in front of me, he looked me over before he stood in front of me and blocked the woman from me view.

"Is there a problem here?" I sneered and looked him over, seeing the same savage look that made me never want to come here again. I didn't know what Violet saw in this place.

"I'm here to see Violet." I spoke, once again, telling these people why I was here and what I needed. It seemed like no one could understand that I wanted to see Violet and I was not going to leave until she was with me.

"And my fiancée said that if you don't tell her your name, then you can get the hell off of her property." I crossed my arms over my chest and despite keeping a cool face, couldn't help but feel a tad bit intimidated. But I wouldn't show him or let him know that.

Violet's POV

I saw Emily get up and leave towards the door, after hearing the impatient knocking, and waited for Sam to get up and follow her. It wasn't too long before I heard her getting upset and started yelling, and as soon as her voice was raised, Sam got up and walked back into the house.

We all, the boys and I, waited and listened for anymore confrontations, when we heard a loud, threatening growl. It only took Seth a few seconds before I was pulled into his side, and angled behind him. I was sure that if he was in his wolf form, his hair would be standing up, and his teeth would be bared.

I had no idea what was going on out there, or who was out there, but from the way that Sam and Seth, even Paul, acted I knew that it couldn't be good. I wasn't even sure if Emily was okay or what had made her upset, and a part of me didn't want to know. Emily was one of the strongest, most amazing women I had ever met and for something to upset her and send Sam on edge; it must have been bad.

"Who was it Sam?" I looked up at Sam and Emily when they came back in, and saw that Sam started to shake, until Emily put her hand on his bicep. It was almost like an instant relief, it seemed, to him. He stopped shaking, his eyes softened and a smile graced his face. She made him so much calmer and happier.

I looked at Seth and met his eyes and held his gaze, hoping that I had that effect on him. I hoped that just one touch from me, could and would, calm him down and make that soft, calm look grace his face.

"It was someone that was looking for you. But they didn't give their name. Emily tried asking and he refused. He took a step towards her and she said that he had a real angry look in his eyes, like he was going to try and push past her." I looked at Emily, feeling a bit of fear run through my veins. Someone coming to see me?

I had thoughts that Colby was coming to see me, to try and take me back to my hometown and my old life. I didn't to go, I refused to go and I would fight tooth and nail to stay here where it seemed I was building a life here; a family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isn't Colby an ass? A racist ass? I hate him and yet I love writing him. It's kind of strange. :)

Thank you to the reviewers:

Gothic-Angel342

WolfGirl2012

Rihimesama

I Am Switzerland101

Thank you to the followers:

LillyZ

Kate Haswari

ColourfulCrayons410

Forever Love The Dark

Alexandrea Elizabeth Cullen

SashaFeirce12.0

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

brittanydm

Kate Haswari

ColourfulCrayons410

SashaFeirce12.0

Sorry if I missed anyone!


	23. Chapter 23

You're Not Alone Chapter 23

Violet's POV

I had heard his voice before I had actually spotted him, and even as it was across aisles from me, it sent chills up and down my spine, and made me want to crawl under a hole just to make sure that I wasn't seen by him.

I was in the grocery store/pharmacy, picking up more pre-natal vitamins that I needed, and I hadn't even known that he knew where I was, let alone that I was in Forks. I knew that it wouldn't be a matter of time before he found out where I was staying, and that I was expecting.

I knew that if I didn't, try, and run to the pharmacy, grab my prenatal and book it out of there, then he would find me. I didn't want him to find me so soon, and the longer I could prolong it the better. I would make sure that Seth, or at least one of the other giants was there, so if he did confront me, I would have some sort of protection.

"Vi..." I reacted quickly and covered the mouth of Kim, who was giving me a look of utter confusion, as she held up a bottle towards me. I looked at it and felt a weight bet lifted off of my shoulders, at the bottle of pre-natal vitamins she was holding.

"What is going on?" She asked in a whisper and I waited, trying to hear for his voice, and when I couldn't hear it, I let out a small breath. Maybe he had left already or maybe he wasn't anywhere near me. I wanted him to have already left, letting me shop in peace, but I couldn't take that chance.

"He's here." I spoke those two words, and Kim's pretty brown eyes widened and she whipped out her cell phone, and rapidly began dialing numbers. I didn't ask who she was calling, didn't even bother with it, because I knew the reactions, aside from Seth's and Paul's, would all be the same.

"You need to come and pick up Violet." I looked around us, trying to shield Kim's wandering voice with my body, blocking her and the phone from the end of the aisles.

"Because I said so." I could only hear one side of the conversation, but from how Kim was getting agitated, I knew it couldn't be Jared. He wouldn't ask questions unlike some of the wolves, not having an imprint and therefore not really knowing the urgency.

"He's here." I watched Kim and not two halves of two seconds later, she was hanging up and shoving her phone back into her pocket.

Kim was probably one of my best friends, it was hard not to get along with her, and she was so sweet when she saw that I was pregnant. She didn't say anything or stare critically, she just smiled and asked when I was due; followed by a question about whether Seth was excited or not.

Seth. As much as I was incredibly happy that we were finally together, and actually happy, I was worried about him. He already told me that he would do whatever he could to support me and the baby, and that was why I was worried. I didn't want him dropping out of school or trying to work a steady job while being in school.

I was going to work and go to school, I was planning on taking classes online, once the baby was born, so he could stay in school and not have to worry over expenses. But the worry was still there, the worry that once I had gotten a job and started online school, he would say it was too much and drop out anyway.

"Your rides here. Go outside as quickly as you can. I'll meet you at Emily's." I felt a gentle push on my back, and I started waddling towards the exit, keeping my head down and my eyes on the ground. If he was still here and if he was watching me, then I would make it as damn hard as I could for him to actually confirm it was me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colby's POV

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and when I turned towards the moving mass, I saw Violet, I was sure it was here, trying to make her way out of the store. My eyed wandered down from her beautiful head of hair, to her very pregnant stomach and my body flushed with pride. That was our child that was growing and so very close to coming out and I couldn't wait to see our child in her arms.

"Violet." I spoke out, but she didn't hear me, instead a dark-skinned savage girl glared at me, her eyes holding, a laughable, glare and her mouth pulled into a sneer. She was plain and to be honest, a little mousey looking.

She had an odd shaped mouth that made any level of beauty she held disappear and she reminded me of one of those girls that would date any guy that blinked at her. If they were interested in her, and I really doubted that.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked her, not bothering to keep my sneer or glare in check, and instead let them out full force. She had no reason to glare at me and sneer at me like that and if I ever saw her again with that same sneer and glare, I would be sure to smack it off of her.

"You're not supposed to be here." I scoffed at her and waved her off with my hand, like the little impotent, savage she was. She couldn't tell me what to do or tell me where to go.

"You shouldn't be such a bitch." I told her plain and simple and was met by a small, smug, smirk on her lips. I didn't know why she was smirking until I had turned back around and saw a man standing in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest and a pissed off look on his face.

He had almost reminded me of the man I had dealt with at the run down house I was at before. He had tan skin, like all the savages had, and the same amount of muscle mass, but it was much smaller and not so clearly the work of steroids.

"You called her a bitch?" I thought of all the ways to back-peddle, not because I was scared, but because I needed to live another day, unscathed, so that I could be there for Violet and our child.

"No." I spoke and pushed past him, letting out a loud hiss when I felt him grab my hand and start squeezing it. I was not a weak guy, I enjoyed working out, but the amount of strength he was using was more than I could muster on my best day.

"You come on Emily's property again and threaten her, then you threaten my girlfriend. If I ever catch you near anyone of my friends or their girlfriends or fiancée's, I will cut off your balls and stick them so far down your throat, they'll become a second pair of lungs. Do I make myself clear?" I could feel my hand close to the breaking point, and I blamed the steroidal drug use for the immense strength.

Despite every fibre that told me not to back down, I let out a nod and my hand was released. I didn't want to back down, I wanted to fight him and let him know that I was not going to be pushed around by some native. But again, I had to be there for Violet.

I gave both the man and the girl a glare, and made my way out of the grocery store, shaking my hand and cringing when I saw the purple and blue bruises that were already forming.

'Damn drug users.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright so let me point out that Colby's thoughts on the Quileute, are not what I agree with. I would never call them 'savages' or any racial slur like that. But it is what his character would do, so I'm putting it in.

Thank you to the reviewers:

WolfGirl2012

SashaFeirce12.0

Evilgrinstar

anon (guest)

AMAZING (guest)

I Am Switzerland101

Thank you to the followers:

SashaFeirce12.0

lucky15371

bookfreak25

Evilgrinstar

Iamsumbody

sweetlilannie

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

SashaFeirce12.0

lucky15371

MySweet'SweetHunny

Iamsumbody

sweetlilannie

Sorry for the shot chapter. I hope you like it anyway!


	24. Chapter 24

You're Not Alone Chapter 24

Seth's POV

I was caught snarling and growling, running back and forth between Violet's house and Emily's house, constantly smelling and trying to be aware of any scent that was not a scent I wanted. AKA: Colby's scent. I didn't know if he had touched her, or if he had walked by her without noticing that it was her, and his scent clung. Either way I hated it and I wanted that scent gone for good.

I had gotten back to Emily's house, from school, and I knew that something was wrong when I saw Violet getting out of a truck with one of my pack brothers. I didn't even blink before I had pulled her into my arms, angling her body so her very pregnant belly was hidden behind my arm. I sniffed her over, yes sniffed, and found a scent, though faint, that was not one I had liked.

We were all told that Colby was here for Violet, we were all told to expect it, and I was on edge even more so than normal. Fighting and hunting vampires was something I could deal with, I was a werewolf and it was in my genes, but trying to make a stupid brain-dead idiot realize that my soul mate was off limits, seemed to be way harder.

I couldn't just rip him apart and light him on fire like I could light the vampires on fire, no one missed them or even really knew they existed. People knew that scum existed and they would notice if he suddenly disappeared in the woods. Even if it was a service to the universe to end his existence, people would notice. And if there was one thing we needed, it would be less attention on the people here and the things we became to protect them. We wanted them to be safe, and the less people that knew about us, the better.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I pulled back and looked at Violet, looking her over carefully and paying great detail to her, our unborn child. She didn't seem to be scathed, physically at least, I couldn't tell about emotionally. She seemed fine, more than fine with me, but that didn't mean that the memories he left her didn't leave her emotionally battered and bruised. I wanted to fix everything he had broken, and for the most part I had, and I was so damn proud of my job doing so.

"I'm fine Seth. He didn't see me. I didn't even really see him. I heard his voice and even hs voice just..." I felt her shudder against my body and I tightened my grip, minding her stomach, and put rested my chin against the top of her head. I felt at ease, while also being on edge.

"He will never get you. I promise." I kissed the top of her head, once again pulling back, but this time I grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind me into Emily's house.

Violet was close to her due date, very close and we, my mom and her step-mom, were making preparations to move her into my house, so she would always be close to me. My mom had already cleaned and cleared a room that was going to be our baby's room, and she had gotten a bigger bed for me and Violet.

My mom had no problem with Violet moving in to our house, she was rather excited, it was Leah who had a problem with it. She said that she didn't want to be kept up all night by a screaming, crying baby, and she was going to be miserable and cranky.

"I know he won't. I trust you, Seth." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, keeping the kiss sweet and soft, not pressing in further. I wanted to keep it sweet and soft, showing her how much I had already loved her.

"I have to thank your mom the next time I see her for the diaper bag and overnight bag she dropped off for me. I'm already starting to plan what I need to take and pack." I loved my mom and I was glad that she was treating my imprint as well as she was, not that she would ever treat her badly, but there was a chance. Violet was pregnant and most mothers wouldn't want their sons to be committed to a child that wasn't theirs.

But my mom was with Violet every step of the way, as well as Emily, and she had even went as far as driving her to her appointments and helping her buy the things she needed but either couldn't afford, or didn't know where to get them.

"Emily's throwing, well actually my mom and Kim, are planning a baby shower for you and Emily." I knew that she already knew that, but I just wanted to bring it up again incase she had forgotten.

"I know Seth." I nodded and went back to kissing her, finding that when her lips were on mine, I had no worries in the world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Victoria's POV

I stood outside of his room, knocking on the door for the fifth time. I knew he was in there, his heart was beating and his blood was pumping in his veins. I was impatient and he knew that, he had a certain amount of time before he ran out and I took payment. The clock had ticked away and now the time was up. I wanted my payment.

"Don't make me wait Colby." I had to speak louder than I would've liked, his human hearing pissed me off, and I just wanted to get my payment and get out.

"Victoria I need a few more days." I 'tsk'ed and broke the handle off of the door and walked in, seeing him no where in sight, but I could heard his blood and his heart.

"Colby I gave you more than enough time. It's time to pay up." I moved silently and quietly, moving towards the sound of the 'thump thump' and the smell of his blood. He was in the bathroom and it would be all too easy to trap him in there, and suck him almost to the point of death.

"I need a few more days to get her." I growled and made my way to the bathroom, feeling rage at the pathetic little human who didn't honour time. I gave him a set amount of time and it was up. I wanted my damn payment.

"I want payment." I heard shuffling and then silence. I waited for a few seconds before I broke down the door and saw him pressed up against the sink with a knife in his hand, ready to fight me.

I let out a laugh and took a few steps towards him. I reached out and grabbed his hand, twisting it, hearing a loud scream make it's way out of his mouth and I couldn't help but smirk. He was going to be quite fun.

"I want payment and you owe me it." I pushed him back, watching him fall back against the sink and then hit the edge of the shower. I was going to end this now and he would soon join me on my quest.

"I said I needed more time!" I tilted my head to the side, like a curious pathetic animal, and saw him reaching for the knife. I stopped him in his tracks and stepped on his good hand, hearing another scream. I loved the screams of humans, as if anyone would actually come and help him.

"Time is up." I bent down and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me, briefly looking down at his jugular vein, licking my lips as I did so. I was going to enjoy this more than him, and I couldn't wait to taste the sweet, red flowing liquid down my throat. I hadn't been able to feed as well as I had wanted and I was not going to waste this opportunity to have a snack and get a new recruit.

"Welcome to the army." I leaned in, opened my mouth and pressed my sharp fangs to his neck before I took a bite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you to the reviewers:

GracefullyDarkend

Rihimesama

I Am Switzerland101

WolfGirl2012

Adorablethor

Thank you to the followers:

michellechelle

Edward Cullen's Girl

ChelseaLouisePowell

26PearlZ

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

KolMikaelsonLover

ChelseaLouisePowell

Adorablethor


	25. Chapter 25

You're Not Alone Chapter 25

Seth's POV

The army was close and it was about to get ugly and it had put everyone in the pack under stress. Not only me, and I wasn't actually going to be near any of the fighting, but everyone else in the pack.

The ones that had imprints, me, Jared, Sam, all were worried about our imprints, but so were the rest of the pack. They were all family and we all took care of our family, even though they really didn't have to.

I tried to keep Violet in the dark, but she had went around me and went through Paul, and Paul gave it to her straight. He didn't lie to her, try to soften what was happening, or sugarcoat it. He told her up front, and once he did, she came running over to my house, in tears. I was worried that she would go to him, and that he wouldn't leave anything out. But even with me knowing that she would go through Paul to find out what was happening, I didn't try to stop her or try and reason with Paul to hide anything.

"I'm so worried about you! You could get killed!" That was the first thing I had heard, and then I heard her heartbeat and our baby's. Her heart was beating faster and more rapidly than the baby's and I was relieved; in a way. I was glad that the baby was calm and that the baby wasn't as nervous or as scared as Violet had seemed.

"I'm not actually going to be fighting. I'm going to be on the mountain with Bella and Edward. I'm going to be the connection between Edward and Bella and the rest of the pack." I looked down at Violet and pushed all of the hair from her neck, off. I would reassure her as much as I possibly could, making sure that she believed fully that I was going to be okay. Even if I wouldn't be okay, I wanted her to think I was.

I wasn't worried like she was, or at least I tried not to let her see it. Truth be told, and I wouldn't openly admit it, but I was terrified. I didn't want to admit it simply because I was trying to be strong for both me and Violet.

"Are you sure?" I pressed my lips against hes, cutting off her words and her breath. I felt like maybe if she wouldn't listen to what I was telling her, than maybe I should make her feel what I was feeling.

"I'm sure." That was 4 days ago, and today and tonight was the day when the war was supposed to be happening. I had gotten up quite early, not being able to sleep, finding myself restless.

Violet was close to her due date, she was way too close and I knew that if the time had come, and we were still in the middle of the war, she would have to leave. If she went into labour, she would have to some how get away from La Push.

We, my mom, Violet, Sam and Emily, had all agreed that Violet should be with Emily and my mom. That way if she had gone into labour, and I wasn't there, she would have someone that could rush her to the hospital. Plus the house would smell like wolves and any newborns, who had any common sense, would stay far away from that house.

"Seth...it's time." I didn't look at anyone, but kept my eyes on Violet. She was sitting down in a chair, a glass of iced tea resting on her very pregnant belly, and it looked like pain was shooting through her.

I tried asking her if she was having any contractions, but she quickly shoved me off and told me that she wasn't having contractions. She said that our baby was just getting worked up and kicking, but I didn't believe her.

"Seth...let's go." I walked to Violet and pressed a kiss against her temple, getting her attention first. When my eyes connected with hers, I felt every emotion she was feeling run through my veins.

"Be safe and come back to me." She spoke in a soft voice and leaned up as much as she could, and without hesitation, I pressed my lips to hers. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I could hear and feel the pack's riled up attitude.

"I will." With a quick kiss to her lips, and a quick kiss to her stomach, stood up, and pulled my shirt off, following my pack brothers away from the house and away from my imprint and child.

Violet's POV

It seemed like time was passing too slowly, too painfully since Seth had left. I tried to occupy my time, tried to distract myself from the fact that Seth was near newborn vampires. I tried to ignore the fact that my baby hadn't stopped moving since Seth had left, and I was now in pain from the moving and kicking.

"Violet? Drink some more tea." I reached out for the glass of herbal tea that Sue was handing me, when I felt a sharp kick, and I let out a loud hiss. I was in pain all morning and all I wanted to do was just lay down and grit my teeth.

"Thank you." I grabbed the tea glass and took one long, slow sip, hoping that now the baby would stop kicking, and maybe just maybe calm down until Seth came back.

"How are you feeling?" I looked from Emily, who was rubbing her hand over her own stomach, and then looked over to Sue. Both of them were watching me but I was also watching them. I wanted to know how they were handling things, how they were coping with their loved ones, fiancée and sons. I wanted to know how to really deal with that.

"I'm..." I flinched and before I could grab the glass, it fell to the floor with a loud crash, and soon enough my foot was covered in herbal tea.

"Violet?" I saw Emily and Sue looking at me, concern written on their faces, and at first I didn't think they had a reason to be worried. I had felt a kick, flinched and spilt my iced tea, but when I looked down and saw that my lap and in between my legs was wet as well, I knew it was something different.

It wasn't right, but it was at the same time. It felt like something deep inside me was kickstarted, instincts took over. I was going into labour and I would soon be a mother and on top of it all, I may have to go through labour with Seth by my side.

"I'm going into labour! My water just broke!" It was almost as if a bomb had gone off in the house. Sue and Emily were in a panic and were running around, grabbing things we would need, while I tried to sit up, and failed.

"We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible Violet." I held out my hands, almost like a small child that wanted to be picked up, but instead of wanting to be picked up, I wanted help up. I couldn't stand up on my own and with my water just breaking, I was sitting with wet pants.

"Oh Violet let me help you up." Sue beat Emily to it, and I was kind of glad that she had beat Emily to it. I didn't want Emily to try and pull me up and then fall backwards, and I wouldn't forgive myself if she had.

"Everything's ready Violet. Let's just get in the car." I frowned and once I had stood up, I waddled as quickly as I could, while trying not to scream as contraction after contraction came.

'I'm going into labour and Seth is fighting newborns. What else can go wrong?'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm writing this while only on 3 hours of sleep. :(

Thank you to the reviewers:

Cheyanne Plopa

booksarefriends

WolfGirl2012

SweetyKinz

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

cullenloverbaybay

KolMikaelsonLover

Im In Love WithThe Phantom

ChelseaLouisePowell

Adorablethor

piggielover98

Thank you to the followers:

michellechelle

cullenloverbaybay

Edward Cullen's Girl

ChelseaLouisePowell

26PearlZ

venglish1984

korina7sports

Lady Loophole


End file.
